


It’s a Wonderful Christmas Carol Mr. Magnum

by NovelAddictions88



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fantasy, Christmas Mashup, F/M, Inspired by Dickens & Capra, Juliet Scrooge, Just learning to Tag, eventual Miggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelAddictions88/pseuds/NovelAddictions88
Summary: This is a little Mash-up between Capra’s It’s a Wonderful Life and Dickens’ A Christmas Carol. It’s Christmas time at Robin’s Nest and after a bizarre accident, someone special to Magnum reminds him what Christmas and especially life is all about.I don’t own any of these Characters, only playing with their stories to make people smile.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 149
Kudos: 180





	1. Christmas Time Isn’t Always Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I have so thoroughly enjoyed reading the amazing works of all the contributors in this fandom. I thought I would give it a try myself. I am completely new ....this is my first time writing anything like this ! Be gentle, lol. 
> 
> And of course. Merry Christmas to all

Christmas time... it provided such a range of emotions for Thomas Magnum. It always had ever since he was a young boy. The memories of his earliest Christmases were so vivid.

His youngest years with his parents were filled with the usual happy experiences that most families shared during the holidays. The ferocious sound of tearing paper off of presents, the clanking of dishes while sitting around the table sharing their Christmas meal, the sounds of their off-key voices singing Christmas carols together, and his most treasured memory of all.... the sound of his parents’ laughter. It was ingrained in his head. He could still hear it, the sound had never faded. He loved to watch the silent smiles between his parents....the way they communicated with their eyes and the way they loved to watch their family enjoy each other. He cherished those years.

After his father died, Christmas time was never the same. Yes, there were presents, and family meals and even carols, but the laughter was never as abundant or contagious. And he desperately missed those looks between his parents. Those silent conversations they shared with their eyes fascinated him when he was young, and once he was older, he longed to have that same kind of connection with someone special.... the type of connection like they had shared. 

As years went on, Magnum’s Christmases evolved like everyone else’s. Even while he was in the Navy, he tried to see his mother for the holidays as often as he could, but not every year was possible since military obligations frequently interfered. When he was home, he enjoyed their time together but life was very different now. He loved his mother dearly, but both of their lives had changed so much. But his last Christmas at home with her was a special one. After the presents were opened and the meal was consumed, his mother pulled out some old photo albums of Christmas past. They sat together in comfortable silence as the memories came back. They could both hear those amazing sounds in their heads that had meant so much to both of them. As they turned the pages of the photo albums, it was as if the laughter and the smiles and the joys they shared all those years ago were right there with them in the present. He loved seeing the smile on her face even though he could see the tears slowly forming in her eyes. He understood, because he was feeling the exact same way. No words needed. When he left a few days later for his assignment in Afghanistan, he had no idea it would be the last time he would hug her, or see her, or smile at her again. 

Once he was stationed in Afghanistan, he slowly formed new bonds, Rick, TC and Nuzo had become his brothers. Christmas celebrations with them became his new normal. Different, but they still shared laughter, smiles and family love. Once they were captured, those months fighting to survive together bonded them forever. After his release, when he learned his mother had passed away while he was being held prisoner, he realized that his brothers were truly his forever family. 

Years later, once settled in Hawaii, their small family began to grow and change. The additions of Higgins and Kumu to their group took some time, but once acclimated to their tight inner circle, it was like they were always part of their family. But as with any family, heartache always strikes. The loss of Nuzo devastated their family. But it especially affected Thomas because Nuzo was more than a brother... he was more like a father figure to him. The pain of losing him was almost as bad as losing his own father when he was so young. He longed to talk to him just one more time, he longed to tell him how much he admired and respected him, how much he learned from him. He just wanted to tell him how much he meant to him and how much he loved him. He just wanted to see him one more time....it haunted him. 

***************************************************************************************************

It was that time of year again.... Christmas time at the Nest. Thomas had been here for over 2 years now. This would be his 3rd Holiday season in Oahu. Higgins had been his partner for a little over a year although it felt as though they had been partnering since the minute they met. Even if there had been frequent animosity, they made such a good team. The tension between them brought out the best in each other eventually led them to realize what strong partners they would make. Juliet was now part of his family and he was as fiercely protective of her as he was his brothers. Sometimes those lines blurred a bit.... those between friendship and something more, but they never actually crossed them. But the feelings were there, and once in a while they would surface. But they always stayed at bay, neither of them would willingly acknowledge that deep connection even though they both knew it was there lurking.

But in the last few weeks, they were butting heads left and right. Magnum understood that running the estate took money and it was now Higgins’ responsibility. But she was penny pinching and knit-picking every little detail pertaining to every job they took lately. And the two of them were constantly clashing these days. The bickering was actually not likened to their usual playful banter… it was downright confrontational. He felt like she wasn’t pleased with anything he did these days, including breathing.

He was just as frustrated with Rick and TC, or they were just as frustrated with him. Every time he set foot in La Mariana, the first thing he heard was, “No friend of the owner beer for you !! And when are you going to make at least a dent in your bar tab TM ?” And if he tried to leave, they would just say that the only reason he was there was to mooch and if that didn’t work, he wasn’t going to stay and socialize. Magnum wished they understood how hurtful that was to him. These were his brothers and this no longer felt like friendly ribbing. He was tired of it. 

Even Gordon and Kumu were giving him a hard time lately. He expected that from Gordon, but Kumu ? What was happening in his world ? Why was everyone in his orbit so annoyed with him these days ? If he had his choice, he would be laying low in the guest house avoiding everyone but he had promised Higgins some help with some last-minute decorating details. 

The decorating was almost complete throughout the estate. The only thing left to do was to trim the tree in the main house. He begrudgingly trudged over there with his own beer in hand to help Higgins with the tree. He knew he should adjust his attitude so he didn’t encourage an argument, but he just didn’t have the desire or the strength. If Higgy wanted his help, she was going to have to deal with whatever mood he was in. As soon as he walked in, he heard her complaining about the money she wasn’t making while staring at her laptop. And for a brief moment he envisioned her in full Charles Dickens attire…. dressed in a top hat with a monocle held against her squinting eye…. she was the spitting image of Ebenezer Scrooge counting her money. He blinked a few times, and then finally Ebenezer Higgins appeared, oops, he meant Juliet Higgins of course. He grinned and chuckled quietly to himself but it clearly wasn’t quiet enough since Juliet’s eyes darted up from her laptop and immediately started admonishing him. He tried to drown her out but his efforts were useless.

“ Well…. finally you grace me with your presence Magnum ! How good of you to show up to offer some assistance with the last thing left on the list.” 

Magnum rolled his eyes and bit his tongue…. It just wasn’t worth it. 

“What can I help you with Higgy ?” Thomas blurted out in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

“Well as you can see, I’m almost completely finished trimming the tree, but I could use some help with the area near the top. It was taking too long to climb up and down while I gathered the appropriate ornaments. If you would be so kind as to go up the ladder and I will hand you ornaments and direct you where to properly place them.”

Magnum shook his head and dutifully climbed up the ladder to begin taking orders from Scrooge… oops, he meant Higgy. But no matter what he did, no matter how meticulous he followed her direction, she was not happy with anywhere he placed anything on the tree. He became more and more frustrated as she barked orders at him. When Thomas was just about at his wits end, Rick and TC walked in. They wasted no time jumping onto the Higgy-bashing-Magnum bandwagon. 

What did he do to deserve this ? Why was he subjecting himself to listening to all of them berate him? He finally had enough.

He yelled at all of them at the top of his lungs, “ You all call yourselves my family ?? All I have heard from any of you lately is how terrible, irresponsible and selfish I am. And now Higgy is reminding me how incompetent she thinks I am at anything I do. And you all are agreeing with her. A person can only take so much. Thanks for all of the support !!” 

But Higgy and the boys were suddenly not as focused on what he was saying but what they were watching. As he was yelling at them, he seemed to forget he was 20 feet in the air at the top of the tree. 

Magnum leaned dangerously forward and blurted out…“ You know, clearly your lives would all have been much better without me in them. You’ve actually got me wishing I had never been born and then I wouldn’t be here to complicate all of your lives !!!” 

And suddenly, when he was emphasizing his final point to them, to their horror, he lost his balance and fell to the ground hitting his head on the tile floor.

Everything was spinning in Magnum’s head. He felt nauseous and confused and he couldn’t seem to focus. Finally he sat up and looked across the room to watch a scene he was not expecting. He was watching his friends frantically gathered around his body laying on the ground in front of the towering Christmas tree. But he didn’t understand…. How could he be watching himself ?? 

He yelled to them, “Hey guys, I’m right here ! I’m a little woozy, but I’m OK !! Hey !! Over here!” But they didn’t budge… they stayed focused on helping the Thomas lying on the ground. What in the world was going on ??

And then he heard a voice, a really familiar voice. It sent chills up his spine. The voice said, “ Hey Tommy !!” He slowly got up and walked towards the voice. There was a man with his back to him sitting in the chair facing the beach. Thomas walked around to face him and he almost lost his balance again when he saw who it was. The man spoke again. “Hey Buddy, have you missed me ?” 

And there he was…. It was Nuzo.


	2. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuzo explains why he is visiting Thomas and what journey they are ready to embark on.

Magnum thought he must be suffering from delusions brought on by a severe concussion....or at least he thought that was what it was. It had to be, right ? How else could he explain the images he was seeing ? His attention was torn between two very different scenes. Fifteen feet away from him he was looking at his friends gathered around his body laying on the floor but directly in front of him was one of his best friends, his brother, a man he so desperately missed. 

Nuzo.... he was here right in front of him. He could reach out and touch him. Wait.... could he reach out and touch him ? He raised his arm slowly and started to move his hand towards his friend. 

“ Tommy.... really ?” Nuzo said. “C’mon.... you know that ain’t gonna work. Neither one of us is here in the flesh. I mean, take a look over there on the floor by the tree....there’s your flesh ! And we both know where my body is, right ?” 

Magnum practically shouted at him, “I don’t know why you are here.... I don’t care !! There’s so much I want to tell you and so many things that I want your advice about, I just want time with you ! I don’t know if this is a dream or a hallucination. So for whatever reason you are here with me.... I’ll take it !!

“Tommy, how many times did I tell you that I would always be there for you when you needed me ? But you’ve managed to do ok for yourself since I’ve been gone. Your support system has really grown since I left. Not only do you still have Rick and TC in your corner, but it looks like you have added the Major-Dodo to the circle of trust ! You and Higgins are quite a team from what I see.” 

“Well I don’t know about how good a team we actually make, she barely tolerates me, in fact everyone barely tolerates me these days.” Magnum looked to the floor and practically whispered. 

“Whoa, wait a minute .... You can see what’s happening with all of us ?” Magnum cocked his head to the side when he asked Nuzo. 

“Of course I can Tommy ! Not just with you and the boys, but with Lara and Jake too. I can watch over my whole family, and when someone really really needs me, sometimes I get a chance to help. This is one of those times. That’s why I’m here buddy.... you need me. So poof !! Here I am !!” “Oh crap,” he said as he looked at his watch. “We’ve got to get going .... our mission is about to start !” 

“ Mission ? What are you talking about ? What kind of mission ?” 

“We’re going on mission my friend. We’ve got places to go and people to visit. You need some perspective Tommy.... you need to look at things thru a different set of eyes. And I’m here to help you do that.”

“ What kind of perspective Nuz ? What are you talking about ? Where are we going and who are we going to visit. And .... can you even travel .... I mean, can we travel ? Damn, this hallucination is getting complicated !!” 

“Tommy, you’ve been questioning everything about your life these days; the people in it, the choices you’ve made, the roads you’ve taken to get here and you’ve even questioned if this world would be better off without you in it. So that’s what we’re gonna do.... we’re gonna explore all those scenarios tonight. You are gonna get to see how you truly impact the people around you in ways you don’t understand or even know about. You are gonna get to see things from a different perspective from your past, your present and even a glimpse into your future. And if that’s not enough, we’re gonna take a look at what the world would look like without Thomas Sullivan Magnum in it. I think it’s gonna be quite enlightening when you have a chance to see things thru a different lens. So you ready Tommy ?” 

“ I guess.... but what about them over by the tree, what about me on the floor ? They actually look kinda worried... should we just leave ?”

“Trust me buddy, have I ever let you down ? I’ve always got your six. Now let’s go.... we have a mission to complete !”

And with a snap of Nuzo’s fingers, suddenly they were both sitting in a combat Jeep on the front lawn of the estate. 

“Buckle up buddy !!” Nuzo’s voice rang out into the dark.... Thomas was in for quite a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up.... the first leg of their mission. Thomas starts to see his life in different ways and begins to realize how he truly impacts those in his world.


	3. Visiting Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Nuzo visit a past Christmas from Magnum’s life where he gets to see people he loves deeply and discover things he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of their Mission .... it’s going to be a long and intense night !

“Wow !! Here I was all worried about how we were going to travel for this mission you keep talking about. This delusion is getting really creative!” Magnum looked at the jeep that he and Nuzo were sitting in. It tugged at his heartstrings a bit... it was exactly the kind of military jeep they used while over in Afghanistan. For a minute Thomas forgot about his crazy current circumstances and fondly thought back on the tight-knit family they formed while serving together. He smiled to himself enjoying the momentary thought that his friend, one of his beloved brothers, was sitting next to him. 

The thrust of the jeep accelerating and the sound of the screeching tires snapped him back to reality..... well, maybe not reality, but wherever the hell he was. He looked up and they were speeding towards the front gate. The closed and locked front gate. 

“Nuz... what the hell are you doing ? We’ve got to stop and open the gate !” 

“Nah.... don’t worry about it Tommy ! Hang on and trust me !” Nuzo yelled while he hit the gas and aimed straight at the closed gate. 

Magnum screamed at the top of his lungs and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could bracing for impact. But there was no crash.... and suddenly they came to a complete stop.

“Open your eyes Tommy.... our mission is officially under way... first stop of the night,” Nuzo said. 

Magnum slowly opened his eyes to a familiar site. “No, this can’t be... are we really here ?” Thomas scanned the scene in front of him. He was in Virginia, they were on the lawn of the house he lived in with his parents when he was a little boy. The house was decorated with Christmas lights and he spotted those tacky fake reindeer on the front lawn that he hated back in the day. They were old and falling apart and Thomas didn’t like how ragged they looked year after year. Only tonight, they looked amazing .... every detail was exactly like he remembered.... and in this moment, he looked at those reindeer like they were the most beautiful holiday decorations he had ever seen. 

“OK Nuzo.... what the hell is going on ? What in the world are we doing here ?”

“This is your glimpse of a Christmas past Tommy.... you need to see it from a different angle. You need to see how your life impacted the people you loved the most... your parents. The people who influenced your younger years and started you on the path of who you are.” 

Nuzo snapped his fingers and suddenly they were inside the house. Magnum’s heart started racing... it was Christmas night and his parents were right there in the kitchen cleaning up together after their family dinner. His mother was washing the dishes and handing them to his father to dry. The funny thing was.... they actually had an electric dishwasher.... but at Christmastime, they preferred to do them this way. At the time, Thomas never understood why, they didn’t talk while they worked, they just painstakingly took their time. Their hands would linger on each other when they were passing the dishes between them. The looks and the smiles they shared were all the conversation they needed. He thought nothing of it as a child, but as an adult, he now understood the intimacy of the time they shared simply doing the dishes together. Comfortable and content silence. He realized now how appealing and fulfilling that could actually be. 

For a split second he thought about being back at Robin’s Nest. He suddenly remembered how every now and then, after he, Kumu and Higgy would have dinner together, he would catch a glimpse of Juliet standing at the sink washing the dishes by hand.... not using the dishwasher. He wondered why he had never really thought about that before. And why was he thinking about it now.... of all times. 

His attention was suddenly diverted when he saw a little boy with dark hair and big brown eyes run past the kitchen door and grab something from under the tree. It was a toy ship... a toy Naval ship. And then it hit him.

“That’s me Nuz.... that’s me” 

“Sure is Tommy”

Magnum watched as his younger self ran into the kitchen and hugged his parents. He thanked them for the “best Christmas ever” and then ran back to his bedroom clutching his beloved toy ship. He remembered the whole scene as if it was yesterday. 

He watched intently as his parents finished up the dishes, walked back to the living room and then sat down on the sofa to admire the family Christmas tree. He and Nuzo followed them back into the room and stood there listening to their conversation. 

His father spoke first.... “I guess you really never know how much joy a child will actually bring to your life until you have one. You think you know, and then it’s more overwhelming and precious than you ever thought possible.” 

His mother then spoke..... “Tommy just makes everything about our lives better, doesn’t he ? I’m so glad he has your sense of honor... he’s so honest and cares so much about others. I love that he is already so compassionate at such a young age.”

His father chimed in again, “ You think he gets those qualities from me ? That’s all you mi hermosa esposa .... all you.”

His mother laughed.... oh how Magnum missed that laugh. He wished he could record it and just listen to it over and over again. “Why don’t we just say that hopefully he has inherited the best qualities from both of us. We make such a good team, don’t we mi marido ?” His mother smiled so lovingly at his father when the words came out of her mouth. “We can only hope he chooses to continue down the path of giving back as he grows into a man.”

“We’ve pointed him in the right direction mi amor, that’s all we can do, the rest is up to him” his father said as he gently kissed the top of his wife’s hand that was intertwined with his. 

And before Thomas could take another breath..... Nuzo had snapped his fingers again and they were sitting back in the jeep with their seatbelts on. 

“Wait wait !!” Magnum yelled.... “I want to hear more.... I... I.... I... just don’t want to say goodbye yet” 

“Sorry Tommy, this is just a glimpse.... you know we can’t stay. So tell me, before now, did you have any idea how much you meant to them and how much insight into you they had ?? How did this little walk down memory lane make you feel from this perspective ?” 

Magnum swallowed hard and said, “like everyone else in the world, I knew my parents loved me and wanted what was best for me. But hearing them talk about their observations of me as a little boy and hearing how they hoped those qualities would help guide my actions in life was so validating. I can’t tell you how much it means to me to think how proud they would be that I have carried those values with me to serve my country and help others every chance I get. It motivates me even more to continue that path.... for them as well as myself.”

“Thank you Nuzo.... thank you for letting me see them one more time and for letting me feel their love and respect for me, as well as each other. I will never remember that Christmas in the same way again, I have a whole new appreciation of that time.”

Nuzo grinned and said, “That a boy Tommy, a different view of things can really be amazing, can’t it ? I’m glad you were able to see this glimpse into a Christmas past .... it’s really going to help you understand a lot more by the end of our mission.”

“OK Tommy, time to go.... ready for the next leg of our mission ?”

“I guess so Nuz..... I guess so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I used the proper Spanish in the right context.... my sincerest apologies if I made any mistakes.   
> Next chapter.... They are back in the Christmas present..... where Magnum thinks everyone is mad at him. Wait until he sees what’s really happening.


	4. Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuzo and Magnum return to the present for a glimpse into Thomas’s Christmas at the nest this year. Magnum is in for a big surprise when he discovers what’s really been happening behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and has more dialogue... hope you can follow it ok.... I tried to keep,it from being too confusing.

This time, there was no scary Jeep ride to get to their next destination. Thomas blinked and they were still sitting in the Jeep but they were back on the lawn of the estate only it was daylight. 

“Nuz.... we’re back home.... are we back in the present ? I can’t be on the floor unconscious in there.... it’s daylight.... it was nighttime when I was helping Higgy with the tree.”

“We are back in the present Tommy... kinda.... I just sent us back to yesterday instead of when you took the header off the ladder.” 

“Why....yesterday was almost as bad as today.... I mean, why would I want to watch everyone roll their eyes when I am trying to talk to them.... or stop talking when I just walked in the room ? I was there to live it the first time.... I don’t want to have to watch it again.” Magnum winced when he spoke to Nuzo. 

“I just don’t understand Nuzo.... Higgy and I bicker all the time.... but we are close... really close, we can read each other’s minds, and not just when we are on a case. We literally finish each other’s sentences.... I mean I would do anything for her.... anything. And I thought she knew that. I even wondered if someday we might.....”

“Might what Tommy ?” 

“Nothing.... never mind Nuz. The way she is so annoyed with me these days.... I just don’t know.... maybe I am wrong and we really don’t have the relationship I thought we did.... maybe it’s all in my head. But it’s not just her, TC and Rick are acting weird too. They don’t want me around lately at all. So tell me again why I have to watch them all treat me like I have some disease right now?”

“What did I tell you earlier Tommy ? This mission is about you understanding how you impact other people’s lives !”

“Well”, Thomas snapped back, “they have made it perfectly clear how I impact their lives these days !”

“Tommy, trust me”

And with a snap of Nuzo’s fingers, they were suddenly in the study of the main house. Higgins was sitting at her desk mumbling to herself about how they were going to get the money for something. 

“There she is,” Magnum rolled his eyes as he pointed to her, “Ebenezer Scrooge Higgins” 

“Tommy.... chill out.... just watch and listen, will ya ?”

Higgins’s cell phone rang. She held it up to her ear and started talking, “ Hey there..... yes.... he’s gone..... finally.... he’s seriously getting on my last nerve. I can’t get anything accomplished with him moping around here like a kicked puppy.”

“See Nuzo !! I told you !” Magnum was understandably emotional. “Wow, she’s even talking behind my back telling other people how much I am annoying her. I’m done.... let’s get out of here Nuz, just let me go back to being unconscious under the Christmas tree.” 

“Thomas !! You’re on a mission !! No way you are walking away now... stop being a baby and a pay attention !!

“ Fine,” Magnum huffed, “I hope you are enjoying this” 

“As a matter of fact, I am !” Nuzo snickered while barking back at him. 

They turned their attention back to Juliet’s phone call. 

“Yes, I finally sent him out to pre-screen a few clients .... the coast is clear.... I’ll see you soon.”

Magnum squinted his eyes and said,” Does she have some guy coming over, WTF ?”

Higgins went back to mumbling and talking about money. Magnum looked at Nuzo and said, “This just keeps going downhill... I don’t want to see a rendezvous between her and some dude”

While Magnum was pacing around the office and whining to Nuzo about this leg of the so called mission. Suddenly, Rick and TC walked into the study.

“What are they doing here?” Magnum said, “guess they don’t know Higgy’s got a boy toy coming over,” He said with a very dejected yet smug tone in his voice. 

“OK, where do we stand with everything ?” TC asked Higgins.

Magnum tilted his head and started paying attention. Nuzo giggled when he saw Magnum finally stop fidgeting and start listening. 

“Well,” Juliet said, “ I have been trying to contact the last of the officials who can finally authorize this as a charitable organization. All of the red tape and documentation is unbelievably cumbersome and complicated. But.... Katsumoto helped connect me with someone who can help me navigate some of the logistics that are left. But every time I turn around, Magnum is there and then I obviously can’t handle these details in front of him. But... we are on schedule for the appropriate approvals and hence some state funding, but there has to be expenses paid up front before the funding starts to kick in and we obviously need to secure the additional benefactors to support the camp on a permanent basis. Robin is pitching in of course, but I have been pulling my hair out trying to coordinate the rest. So where are you chaps with your tasks ?”

Magnum was truly confused and yet totally engrossed in their conversation. What in the world were they talking about and why couldn’t he know about it ? 

TC spoke next, “Well we have lined up the permanent coaches, counselors and most of the staff, now we are working on the guest trainers/coaches. Rick knows a guy in the Tiger’s organization and once we explained what we were putting together here, they said a few of the players offered to come out and work with the kids. Other MLB players have stepped up too and are going to participate, but having players from the Detroit Tigers will mean everything to Thomas. So I think we are pretty set on personnel.” 

“We are all set with our military support,” Rick piped in, “spoke with our contact on the base and they are onboard and are taking care of their part.... all good there.”

Magnum was quiet... he was trying to piece together what they were talking about. He certainly understood they were organizing baseball players and coaches and staff but in what context ? How did this all fit together. Military support ?? And again, why was he on the outside of this process ? Why would they not only exclude him but hide it from him too ? 

TC laughed, “And we’ve been having the same problem with Thomas as you Higgy, if he’s not with you, he’s with us and we can’t take care of our jobs when he’s whining about you being mean to him ! 

Higgins rolled her eyes. “Well, once this is all over, hopefully he will understand and think that all our efforts were worth his ego being bruised for a bit. But..... I may kill him before we actually pull this thing together !! He truly is driving me crazy !!” Higgins let out an evil laugh as soon as she finished her statement. 

Magnum kept listening and trying to read the faces of his friends. He looked over at Nuzo who wouldn’t say anything but continued to grin while Thomas was struggling to put the puzzle together. 

About that time, Kumu walked in the room to join the party. 

“Kumu, asked Higgins, “Did you have any luck with the legalities of the camp name ?”

“Actually, yes I did, “Kumu said, “ One of my contacts at the cultural center has had experience with this type of thing so she was instrumental in helping me handle the logistics. The name has been approved and we can start ordering supplies and merchandise with the official camp name on it.”

“Jolly good !” Higgins blurted out, “glad that’s taken care of... thank you so much Kumu ! OK gents, better scoot out of here before Magnum comes home and gets more upset when he sees you both here. Ring me later and let me know what else needs to be wrapped up so we can have this all packaged for Christmas.”

“Copy that Jules,” Rick said, “we’re out of here !” As Rick and TC left the room, Kumu made herself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of Juliet’s desk.

Higgins looked up from her laptop and noticed Kumu was sitting right in front of her. 

“Yes Kumu, is there something you wanted to discuss with me ?”

“Actually Juliet, I just want to tell you how proud I am of you for coming up with this idea and working so hard to coordinate all the moving parts to make this happen. You have been working on this day and night for some time now and at the same time, juggling all of your other responsibilities. It will be one of the greatest gifts Thomas has ever received. And it will mean the world to him knowing that it all started with you.”

“Well I don’t know if that’s quite true Kumu, he is rather annoyed with me right now. But when he hears how all of us pitched in to make this happen, I agree it will mean a lot to him. Thomas is one of the most genuine and giving people I have ever met, a camp like this is exactly what he would want to be involved in, if he had the means, he would have organized something like this himself years ago.”

“Juliet.... you are underestimating how much you mean to Thomas.... how important you are to him. You two know each other so well, I don’t think Rick or TC would have ever thought of something like this and they have known him much longer than you have. This baseball camp you have created for underprivileged children and children who are from military families is not just a gift for Thomas, it will be a gift for those kids and truly for everyone who is involved. You know how much giving back means to him.... that is something that was instilled in him by his parents and the military. He will love that a camp like this has been brought to life.

“You know him so well that you knew he would never be comfortable having it named after him, he would not consider himself worthy of that. But by naming the camp after his father, you knew he would be so pleased honoring a man who served his country. In one sweep you have put three of Thomas’s greatest loves together, his love for baseball, his love for helping those who need it, and of course, his love for his father.”

“The Thomas Sullivan Magnum, III Baseball Camp.... although I like TC’s idea of using TSM III Baseball Camp on our merchandise, it has a beautiful ring to it. You have created an amazing gift here Juliet.... and we are all proud to be a part of it.”

Kumu rose from her chair, walked around the other side of the desk and placed a kiss on the side of Juliet’s head “You are a very special person Juliet, never forget that.... I know Thomas never will.”

As Kumu started to walk away, Juliet said, “Kumu, Magnum doesn’t need to know that I put this in motion, he only needs to know that it’s from all of us and we all played a part. Can I count on you to make sure he understands that.... please ?” 

Kumu smiled, “whatever you say my dear, but remember, Thomas is very intuitive.... he will know no matter what you say.” 

And with that, Kumu left the study and Higgins buried her nose back into her laptop. 

Nuzo looked over at Magnum, “So Tommy, are you finally understanding that looking at things through a different lens can provide a whole lot of clarity sometimes ? Jeez ... I thought you were never gonna shut your trap long enough and actually pay attention !! What a pain in the ass you can be sometimes. But.... I never gave up on you, did I. And your family will never give up on you either. Did you really think you weren’t important to your brothers ? To the Major Dodo ? Huh ? Are you starting to understand the impact you have had on their lives ?”

Magnum was speechless. What he had just witnessed was so moving. How could he have ever doubted how his friends felt about him ? The lengths they were going to to bring this extraordinary gift to fruition. The lengths Higgins was going to.... that was the even more mystifying. But it warmed his heart.... especially hearing she didn’t even want him to know how she had orchestrated the whole thing. Maybe he wasn’t wrong about their connection after all. 

“At a loss for words Tommy ?” Nuzo blurted out, “I never thought I’d see the day that would happen !! Well maybe you will start paying attention to what I am trying to show you now. And, we are about done here.... gotta move on to our next stop.”

“Now that we have been to my past Christmas and my current Christmas, are we headed to my future Christmas now Nuz ? I really think I’m ready to see that now.”

“Well Tommy, that was the plan, but I’m calling an audible during our mission... we have another stop to make before we glimpse into your future.”

And with a snap of Nuzo’s fingers, they were back sitting in the Jeep on the lawn of the estate. 

“Ready Tommy ? This one’s really gonna blow your mind !’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.... what would life be like if Thomas Magnum had never been born ?


	5. A Life Without Magnum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuzo shows Magnum what life would be like for those people he loved if he had never been born !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the “It’s a Wonderful Life” part of the mission. It’s a long one... sorry :)

“OK Tommy, I had to call an audible, you are definitely not ready to glimpse into your future yet.... you are only starting to understand the crux of our mission. You are finally paying attention !! I had planned on going this route after your future visit, but we need to detour now and get a better understanding so you can truly appreciate your future. 

“I’m listening Nuz ! But if you aren’t ready to show me what’s going to happen later in my life.... what are we going to do now ?” Magnum cautiously asked.

“Hang on buddy...”

Magnum felt a jolt and all of the sudden they were standing back at his house in Virginia, the one they had been to earlier on. But it looked so different. There were no Christmas decorations, no gaudy reindeer on the lawn, no lights up and the house looked in need of some maintenance. Magnum felt a chill go up his spine.... this felt very strange... something was off. 

“What’s going on Nuz.... why are we back in the past, and why does everything seem so different than it was when we were here before ?”

Nuzo snapped his fingers and suddenly they were back standing inside his childhood home. There was Thomas’s beautiful mother.... but she wasn’t smiling, she looked drawn and tired. And where was his father ? He was usually home for Christmas in the early years. Thomas looked around the room. It looked different yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was off. Magnum noticed the framed family photos on the side table... his parents wedding picture, pictures of his grandparents, wait..... there were no pictures of him ! He quickly scanned the room and could not see any photos of himself.... how odd he thought.

Thomas briskly walked down the hall to his former bedroom, but as soon as he walked through the door, he noticed it wasn’t his childhood bedroom, it was a sewing room for his mother. Where was his room ? He looked in every room of the house only to realize there was no room there for him. 

“Sorry, Tommy.... you’re not here.”

“What do you mean I’m not here ?” Magnum barked in a panicked tone. He suddenly started feeling sick to his stomach.

“Well buddy, you told everyone back at Robin’s Nest that they would all be better off if you hadn’t been born.... so here we are. You were never born. You have a front row seat to what the lives of the people you love would look like if Thomas Magnum IV had never been born.”

Thomas was quiet.... Nuzo had his full attention. They walked back to the main living area to observe his mother. She looked exhausted, there were still dishes sitting in the sink, she never let dishes sit in the sink. He looked back in the living room.... she had not even put up Christmas tree. He looked at Nuzo for some sort of guidance or explanation.

“Your parents got married but were never able to have children. It put a strain on their relationship and they started drifting apart. Your dad started spending more time away on deployments and less time at home with your mother. It was a very lonely life for both of them. Once your father passed away, your mom struggled emotionally and financially.”

Nuzo pointed at Thomas’s wrist... “That watch of your dad’s that you treasure there on your arm Tommy ? Well there was no little Thomas to give it to. So your mom hocked it to help pay her bills. She had trouble making ends meet.... the stress ended up contributing to her health problems and she passed away much earlier than she should have.” 

Magnum had tears in his eyes. They had tough times when his dad died, but he was there to help her, they were together. The thought of his mother struggling without him or any other help devastated him. Oh how this hurt. 

Magnum still hadn’t uttered a word.

“So Tommy, let me ask you buddy.... were your parents better off without you being born ? Were they happier ? I think you know the answer.... when we visited here earlier during Christmas Past, you heard them talking about how full their lives were by having you, their son. So I’m gonna ask you again... do you see how different their lives would have been if you had never been born ?”

“Yes.... their lives and my life were definitely better because I was lucky enough to be born their child. I can certainly understand that now more than ever. Thanks for letting me see this Nuzo, my perspective is definitely changing. I will never use that phrase so carelessly again. I see how different lives would be if I had never been born. What a selfish and childish thing to say.... I’ve learned my lesson. I’m glad you showed me this scenario. So now are we ready to see my future ?”

“Sorry buddy, we’re just getting started. Your parents aren’t the only people you care about and you need to see how you not being born affects the people closest to you. So on to the next stop.”

Nuzo looked at his watch and said, “We need to get going.... we’re gonna ditch the Jeep and travel a little quicker for these next few stops. Good thing you don’t get motion sickness... cause we are gonna move fast!” 

And with a snap of Nuzo’s fingers, this view of Magnum’s childhood home was now a painful lingering memory.... one he would try to forget. 

********************************************************************************************** 

“Where are we now Nuzo ?” Thomas asked. 

“Prison, Tommy.... Halawa Correctional Facility to be exact.”

“What the hell are we doing here ? Who could I possibly need to see here ?” 

Just as he finished his sentence, he noticed a man in a prison jumpsuit come walking around the corner. OMG, he realized.... it was Rick !!

“Nuzo, what is Rick doing here ?”

“Well Tommy, he’s doing 10-12 years ... that’s what he’s doing here”

“See, after Rick got out of the Marines, he came to Oahu to be with Ice Pick. He didn’t have any good influences around him since us boys had not met in Afghanistan and were not here together to help each other. He started becoming part of Ice Pick’s world. He started using his artillery skills in ways that would not make us proud. Eventually, the law caught up with him and now he resides here.... in prison.”

“Tommy you were the glue that pulled us all together in Afghanistan.... since you were never born, we all never met and didn’t have each other as a support system. Rick needed a family, Ice Pick gave him one.... it just wasn’t the kind of family that we all were when we were together.”

Magnum was finding this leg of the journey extremely difficult. He hated seeing his parents and now his dear friend Rick living such different lives just because he had not been born. 

“Nuzo, are we done here.... I can’t stand to watch Rick like this any longer”

“I think you got the picture... right Tommy ? Time to see what happened to TC”

Thomas closed his eyes... he was afraid what he was going to see next. Nuzo snapped his fingers and the visions of the prison were now behind him.

********************************************************************************************

Thomas opened his eyes.... he saw flashing lights and tall buildings in one direction.... but when he turned around, he saw flat desert land. Oh ... they were in Las Vegas.

“Vegas ? TC is in Vegas ?” Thomas said to Nuzo. 

“Yep... he sure is.”

“Oh, he must have his helicopter tour business based out here in Vegas... he probably flies tours over the Grand Canyon and Hoover Dam. I bet he named it Canyon Hoppers !” Magnum laughed when he visualized TC’s chopper and how it was probably painted to fit the Las Vegas glitzy vibe. 

“Well.... not exactly Tommy.”

Nuzo snapped his fingers, Magnum was kind of getting used to this way of travel now. They were standing in the parking lot of a helicopter tour business. Thomas smiled.... he knew he was right. But there wasn’t just one helicopter sitting there.... there were 3 copters sitting there !!  
“Damn Nuzo, look ! Our boy has really done well for himself. He’s got a fleet of charter helicopters.... he’s really created a growing business here. That’s awesome !

Thomas blinked and suddenly they were standing in the office. 

There he was... TC... he was sitting at the desk talking on the phone. Magnum was so proud of him. But then they heard what he was saying. 

“I know I gotta pay up.... I know... I just need a little more time. C’mon Freddie, just extend me a little longer... I’ve got a big pay day coming in any day now.”

TC slammed down the phone and put his head in his hands. Just then a man came in the office and loudly shut the door. 

“Theodore .... what are you doing in here,” the man yelled at him, “ I told you there are two charters going out this afternoon.... I need you to make sure the choppers are fueled and checked over before they head out. I didn’t hire you to sit around in my office... I hired you to keep these choppers in tip top shape ! Now get on it” 

Thomas’s mouth dropped open. This wasn’t even TC’s business.... he was working for someone else and not even flying. 

“Remember Tommy, since you were never born, we all never met in Afghanistan and Robin was never embedded with our unit. We never met Robin, so there was no one to help TC get his Island Hopper tour business off the ground. He ended up here in Vegas .... but was forced to work for someone else who already had a business.”

“Well, that’s not ideal.... but at least he’s doing ok and still could end up going out on his own eventually, right Nuz ?”

Nuzo snapped his fingers again.... Thomas wasn’t expecting to change locations again so quickly. Now they were inside one of the casinos. 

“What are we doing here Nuz ?”

“Just watch Tommy”

And then Thomas spotted him.... TC was standing at the craps table. He was sweating and looked incredibly nervous. He exemplified the meaning of the word desperation. TC had a lot of chips sitting on that craps table .... if the dice rolled the right number, TC would be a big winner. The wrong number would spell a huge defeat. Thomas held his breath as the dice fell on the table. Magnum could see TC’s expression .... it was practically in slow motion as he threw his head back and closed his eyes while shaking his head. He had lost it all ... they watched the dealer pull the chips away with his stick and shatter all of TC’s hopes for a win.

“See Tommy, TC’s gotten himself in a lot of trouble... he’s in a lot of debt....he’s trying to pay off a local Vegas loan shark and it just got worse. Our boy is in a mess and none of us are around to help him out of it since you were never born and none of us ever met. You see a pattern here ? You see how one life can impact so many others ?”

“Yep,” was all Magnum could say. 

“Well, not much more we can do here... time to head out buddy”

“Do we just have to leave him like this .... isn’t there something we can do to help ?”

“No buddy... there isn’t” 

And with that.... Nuzo snapped his fingers and the bright lights of Las Vegas were left in the dust. 

******************************************************************************************

The familiar scent of tropical trees and flowers filled Thomas’s nostrils. They were back in Hawaii... he was sure of it. 

“We’re back home... right Nuz ? Wait.... we’re at your house Nuz ! This is your house !”

“That’s right Tommy.... it sure is.”

All at once they were inside the house and Thomas smiled so hard he thought his face might crack. There was Nuzo walking around in his house.... alive !! Everything Nuzo had shown Magnum about his loved ones so far had been heartbreaking.... except for now. Maybe he hadn’t been born, but Nuzo was standing right there.... breathing, and very much alive. 

“You’re alive Nuzo, thank god !! This whole journey you’ve been taking me on has this one amazing bright spot ! You’re alive .... if me not being born is what it takes for you to have a second chance at life .... then it’s all worth it !”

“Wow Tommy, you would give up your life, your whole existence for me... wouldn’t you ?”

“In a heartbeat Nuzo.... not just for you, but for Lara and Jake... imagine their lives if you had never been taken from them !”

All of the sudden, men burst thru the the door and forcefully grabbed Nuzo.

“No No No !” Thomas yelled on deaf ears. “Stop !!” He continued to try and stop the men in vain. “Why are they taking you ? If you had never met me, Hannah wouldn’t have betrayed us and you wouldn’t even be involved with the gold retrieval !”

“Unfortunately Tommy, even though you were never born, Hannah was born and was still in Afghanistan and betrayed someone else to get a lead on that gold. After I left the military, I still moved to Oahu and met Lara and started the salvage business. They found me anyway Tommy, even though you were never born, it did not make a difference when it came to saving my life.”

Magnum was reliving Nuzo’s death all over again. It was devastating.... he could barely breathe. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. 

“Nuzo, get us out of here.... I can’t watch you die again.... please snap you’re fingers and take us anywhere ..... anywhere away from here. Please !”

Nuzo snapped his fingers and suddenly they were back sitting in their Jeep. 

*******************************************************************************************

“Just breathe buddy, just breathe.”

“Thomas had nothing to say. 

“This was one of the best examples of why you are so important to the people you love. You were willing to sacrifice your life to give me mine back.... and I know you would do the same for any one else you love. Your family knows that about you... that’s why you have had so much impact on their lives.”

Nuzo continued, “You think I don’t know how you look after Lara and Jake and make sure they are OK ? You manage to watch over them from afar as well as right up close.... do you know how much it means to me knowing that you would give anything to make sure they are alright ? It means everything. Thank you buddy.... thank you. Now you can see, I was not meant to continue living.... and it didn’t matter whether you had been born or not. My life was going to end. It was hard enough for Lara and Jake to lose me, it would have been so much worse if you weren’t there for them. So Tommy, I personally am so glad you were born and in our lives.”

As painful as this journey has been, it was also extremely enlightening for Thomas. He was starting to look at things very differently now.... he realized what Nuzo was trying to show him. And he knew he needed his friends as much as they all needed each other. 

“Tommy, now you have seen what life would be like if you had never been born and how it has affected all of the people you love most in this world. I think you are finally ready for that glimpse into your future. What do you say.... got your seatbelt on ?”

“Wait a minute Nuzo, umm....” Thomas scratched his neck casually, “you haven’t shown me what Higgy’s life would be like if I hadn’t been born, umm... I was just curious, can we take a sneak peek at that before we head into my future ?” 

Nuzo grinned, “Oh, so you want to see what the Major Dodo’s life would be like if she had never met you ? Is that right ? I thought that I had all the people covered that were most important to you....the people you loved. Did I miss one ?” 

“Umm.... it’s no big deal, I was just wondering.... umm... if we had time.” Magnum was looking at the floor of the Jeep and fidgeting like a 6 year old. 

Nuzo let out a huge belly laugh, “ Right !! If we have time, hahahahah ! Nice one Tommy, it’s about time you asked about her.... took you long enough” 

Magnum blushed and blurted out, “Fine !! I want to know, OK ? Can we just go, please ? Stop laughing and drive damn it!” 

“Here we go !! Let’s go see what Juliet Higgins’ life would be like if Thomas Magnum was never born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....there’s one more person to visit.... what would Juliet Higgins’ life be like if Thomas Magnum had never been born ?


	6. The Ripple in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets a close up look into Juliets life without him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last dose of angst... after this ... all fluff !

It was dark when their mission jeep came to a stop. Magnum stepped out and tried to scan the area to figure out where they were. They were definitely in Europe, the architecture was telling and breathtaking. He looked up.... there it was, the beauty and grandeur of St. Peter’s Basilica. They were right in the heart of Vatican City. He looked around them and realized they were standing in the middle of St. Peter’s Square. 

“Wow Nuz, I’ve never been inside the Vatican before, I can feel the power of this historical city.” 

“Yeah Tommy, I’ve never been here either, it’s quite a sight”

All of the sudden they saw 4 men dressed all in combat gear stealthily come out from behind the walls and start making their way towards St Peter’s Basilica. 

“This doesn’t look good, does it Nuzo.... I hope security spots...”

And before he could finish his sentence.... a small framed person dressed all in black Ninja like clothing, gracefully slid down a rope that had been thrown over the regal walls surrounding the square. 

And then they heard the voice, “ Pardon me gents, I’m going to ask you not to go in there...... please,” 

Magnum grinned from ear to ear. He looked at Nuzo and said, “I’d know that British accent anywhere.”

The 4 men stopped and whipped around while one of them yelled, “Sorry missy, who exactly is going to stop us ?”

Magnum shook his head and laughed out loud, “Wow, they have no idea who they are dealing with.”

“Hmmmm... well, that would be me,” The feminine voice calmly answered him.

Magnum and Nuzo felt like they were viewing a scene out of a Mission Impossible movie. They watched in awe as the one woman wrecking crew managed to subdue 4 grown men with very little effort. Her execution was as flawless as ever. Watching her was like watching a fine ballet. While ballet was not exactly Magnum’s cup of tea, he certainly could appreciate the choreography and skill that goes into it. Thomas beamed with pride while he watched her singlehandedly destroy the 4 culprits. He swore he could see a smile on her face as she efficiently brought her opponents to their knees. He loved watching her high kicks, her quick turns and her fast thinking responses. Part of her expertise was her anticipation of her opponents’ moves, whether it be in a physical battle or a battle of wits...... she was amazing. It was another one of her many, many talents. He was mesmerized.....so proud of her.

Once she had neutralized and restrained the men, she looked down at her prisoners and said with a smirk on her face, “Well gents, I did ask you nicely.”

“Wow, is she always that polite Tommy ?” Nuzo inquired.

“Yes.... unless of course she’s talking to me,” Thomas laughed. 

Then she swiftly peeled off her black knit cap. Magnum felt butterflies in his stomach and pulled in a deep breath as he watched her shake her head from side to side to release her blond curls. She looked like a true super-hero.... his super-hero. His Higgins. He couldn’t stop staring at her gleaming smile.... he could watch her all day. 

“Hey Tommy.... earth to Thomas.... are you still with me buddy ?”

“What... yeah, of course, why are you asking me that ?”

“Well I’ve been talking you for a while but you sure weren’t paying attention.... you were off in LaLa Land, or should I say Major Dodo land, hahahahaha, are back with me now ?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.... I... I was just distracted. I was thinking that she obviously stayed with MI6, that life must have worked out for her. Maybe Richard never died and they were sharing a life together somewhere. It certainly looks like she’s pretty content and clearly as exceptional at her job as I would expect. As much as I hate that I’m not in her life since I was never born, I am at peace knowing that she is happy and living a good life doing what she truly loves.” Thomas’s voice was low and somber as the reality of never meeting Juliet Higgins was almost too much for him to comprehend. 

“Ok Nuz, I’m ready to go... I’ve seen enough of what could have been Higgy’s life”

“Well actually Tommy.... We’re not quite......”

Trying to put Higgins and her seemingly happy life out of his mind, Magnum abruptly interrupted him... “Hey Nuzo, what about Kumu and Robin and even Gordy.... what ever happened in their lives?”

“Oh, well, we don’t have enough time to go visit them, but I’ll give you a quick rundown on their LWMs”

“LWMs ? What the hell is that ?” 

“Life Without Magnum !!” Nuzo belly laughed. “Just kiddin’ Tommy ... just kiddin’”

“Robin was never embedded with our unit, so he never wrote any of the White Knight books, so he never owned Robin’s Nest in Hawaii.”

“Was he still a successful novelist ?” Thomas asked.

“Well, he never had the inspiration he needed to get his big break, so he wrote a couple of grocery store romance novels. They didn’t sell very well, so he worked odd jobs here and there to make a living. Robin Masters would never be the success he was without the White Knight in his life.”

“Kumu never met Robin since he never bought the estate in Hawaii. She worked for some sort of museum that curated Hawaiian artifacts.”

“Well that seems similar to what she does now, so it sounds like she handled life without me in it just fine.... right ?” 

“After her husband died, she had no family left. She had her work, but without you and the boys and Higgins there with her, she never experienced that sense of family..... she led a very lonely life Tommy.”

“I hate to hear that, she is such a special person, for people not to experience her warmth and humor is a tragedy.”

“How about Gordy ?”

“Since Katsumoto never met you, he stayed on the straight and narrow and never ever bent the rules when he worked a case.... he was never influenced by your law bending ways so he moved up the ladder pretty quick. He became chief of police at HPD.”

“Good for Gordy! Clearly life without me worked out better for him !” Magnum giggled.

“He might have been high up in the police system Thomas, but he was miserable. The more he had a higher view of the criminals and their crimes, the more he regretted not being able to do more to help the victims. His hands were always tied from the legal red tape. It frustrated him so much he had to stop getting caught up in the emotion. He withdrew to the point that he became detached and cold..... just like how he ran his department, he was never able to make a real difference in crime any more, he felt like a failure.”

Thomas was shaking his head, even Gordon’s life was so very different without Magnum in it. He had to smile thinking that his rule manipulating was actually a positive influence in Katsumoto’s world.... well, he was going to tell himself that anyway. 

“Nuzo... I’ve got to get out here... I now know Higgy is fine without ever knowing me, and you have filled me in on everyone else.... let’s GO !!”

“Not quite Tommy.... not quite.”

Nuzo snapped his fingers and yelled out “Tally Ho buddy !”

Thomas opened his eyes ... he was standing on a bridge, a beautiful, familiar looking bridge. All at once he realized.... it was the London Bridge. They were in London. 

“London ?” Thomas looked at Nuzo, “What’s here that I need to see?”

“More,” Nuzo said, “You need to see more.”

And with another snap of Nuzo’s fingers they were now in someone’s apartment, or since they were in London, someone’s flat. 

The flat was pretty quiet except for the low monotonous sound of a ticking clock. For some odd reason, that sound bothered Magnum, it felt almost symbolic yet he had no idea what it could possibly mean. 

Thomas looked around the room to see if he could spot anything familiar. His eyes quickly scanned the area.... after all, he was a trained Private Investigator. His observation skills were top notch. If there was anything there he should recognize.... he would not miss it. Suddenly, he scanned back over an end table a second time to see a framed photograph that was partially blocked by a stack of books. 

There were 2 adults, probably the parents, and a little girl in the picture. The adults looked a bit prim and stodgy, they were rather expressionless.... but as he looked closer at the little girl, a rush of familiarity came over him. The little girl had blonde, unruly curls that almost overwhelmed her tiny frame and big brown eyes like a baby deer. But it was her warm smile in the photograph that melted his heart and triggered his realization.... that little girl was Juliet Higgins. This must have been a picture of Juliet and her parents from her early childhood. 

Thomas started walking into more rooms in the flat trying to gather more clues about who lived here. His answer came once he walked into the bedroom. On the nightstand there was another picture in a frame, it was of Higgins and Richard. It was the exact photograph that she had showed him after their encounter with the Viper. This was definitely Juliet’s home. 

“Why are we here Nuzo, I’ve seen enough of Higgy’s life without me, what more is there to see ?”

“You know better than anyone Tommy that there is always more to someone’s story... you saw a quick shot of Higgins doing what she does best.... but that was just a minute out of time. You made a lot of assumptions by watching her little Wonder Woman performance. I brought you here cause you needed to see and hear More.”

They walked back into the living area of the flat just in time to see Juliet walk thru the front door. She was wearing jeans, boots, and a thick bulky sweater. Thomas wasn’t used to seeing her in such cold weather attire, since they lived in a year round tropical climate, he had only seen her in lightweight clothing. But it didn’t matter whether she was wearing a flowing feminine dress or worn jeans and a sweater.... she was simply stunning. 

Higgins walked over to a cabinet and took out a bottle of scotch. She poured herself a glass and walked over to her couch.... and brought the bottle with her. Well that didn’t look very good. Magnum knew she could handle her liquor like a pro, the only one of their friends she couldn’t out drink was TC. 

But this was odd, there was only one glass so she wasn’t expecting someone to join her yet she took the whole bottle with her clearly to make it more accessible. She downed her glass in almost one slug and then quickly refilled it from the bottle she held in her other hand. Magnum scratched his neck and became more concerned about what he was watching.

After she had finished her third glass of scotch, she opened up her phone and scrolled to a photo. Tears started flowing out of her eyes and he could hear quiet sobs coming from her as she tried to control her emotions. He walked over to see what she was looking at. It was a picture of Richard. 

“Oh no,” Thomas said, “Richard, must have been murdered after all. I thought for sure that he was still alive when I saw she was still working with MI6... I assumed she wouldn’t still be there if she had tried to avenge his death.”

“Just like you saw in my situation Tommy, sometimes things are still destined to happen even if certain circumstances change. Just cause you were not born, it did not mean that would affect the fact that Richard was not meant to live.”

He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her, he had never actually seen Juliet cry and it was incredibly painful for him to witness her this vulnerable and he be unable to help her. This was cruel.... cruel for her to be struggling like this alone and even more cruel for him to have to see it. 

Then Higgins opened a contact in her phone and made a call.

“Hey, I’ve got it ! Yes... I was able to arrange a meeting with one of Thalinger’s men.... he has the video footage of the night Richard was killed. I had to scrounge up a pretty penny to pay the man off.... but it will be totally worth it. No .... I haven’t told anyone else, I just came into possession of this information and of course I can’t tell MI6, they won’t approve of my methods. Would you go with me ? I don’t trust anyone else and I want to have some back up when I meet up with the bloke. You will ? Thank you so much, I knew I could count on you ! Ring me when you pull up outside.”

Thomas did not have a good feeling about this. They watched her gaze one more time at Richard’s picture on her phone and then wipe away her tears trying to get her bearings and her emotions back in check. She stood up, a bit wobbly after all the alcohol, and walked over to a cabinet. She reached in and grabbed her gun and started to check it over ensuring it was loaded and ready if she needed it. This made Magnum even more nervous.

“Jeez Nuzo, I’m really concerned, she’s emotional, armed and 3/4 of the way through a bottle of scotch ready to go hunting for her fiancé’s killer. I have no doubt Higgy can handle herself in any situation under the worst of conditions.... but I have a really bad feeling about this.”

He wasn’t able to worry about any longer.... her phone rang and she answered it quickly, “ OK, I’ll be right down... thank you again Ian, I couldn’t do this without you.”

Magnum was suddenly horrified. “No No No Juliet !! Don’t go down there.... that’s Ian Pryce !! He killed Richard !! Stop ! Please don’t go with him !” He was screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“Thomas.... stop” Nuzo calmly stated

“I can’t !! I have to stop her... please Nuzo, do something anything.... I’m begging you... find a way to stop her !! I can’t let this happen.... I can’t lose her !!

Magnum’s pulse was racing..... he had never felt so helpless in his life. 

But it was too late.... she was out the door. He was defeated and heartbroken. 

“He’s going to kill her Nuzo ” He whimpered

“That is his plan Tommy... I’m sorry”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this Tommy... I’m taking a page out of your book and breaking the rules here. But I can’t stand to see you this way. Somehow, MI6 was tipped off about her little meeting and stopped her before she could go anywhere with Pryce. Once they found out she was keeping things from them, that’s when they disavowed her. So she was never able to see the info and never able to discover Pryce was Richard’s killer. She lived.”

“Oh thank god !! Thank you for telling me Nuzo, I’m sorry you had to break some sort of rule.”

“But Thomas, after she lost her job, she started drinking more and spiraling out of control.... her actual life was saved, but her quality of life suffered tremendously.”

Magnum pondered what that would look like. 

“She was alive ... that was better than being dead.” Magnum blurted out.

“I don’t know Tommy, was it ?” Nuzo said. 

Magnum didn’t want to try and rationalize the comparison.... he didn’t have to watch his precious Juliet die. He knew he couldn’t survive that.

“Nuzo, it’s time to go... I can’t take any more of this.... I don’t even need to see my future any more. I just want to go back to the present.”

When Thomas was a little boy, he and his father would spend time on the shores of the Chesapeake Bay in Virginia. When they were standing by the water, that was where his father explained to him how one ripple traveling in the water impacts so many different things. If you alter that one ripple, it changes everything that it was supposed to impact on its original path. He never realized that by removing one component from an equation it would change so many contingent factors. Magnum’s life seemed to be a tiny little insignificant ripple in the water. But by him not being born, that ripple brought on a tidal wave of changes that impacted everything in its path. Thomas realized that any one his friends not being born could have similar outcomes.....but tonight, he was that missing component.... he was the altered ripple. And all he wanted was his life back... the good the bad, everything. He understood... the mission Nuzo had taken him on was necessary and appreciated. 

“I understand Nuzo, I really truly understand now.”

“I know Tommy, I know you do now. So let’s get back to the Jeep. Time to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... one more unexpected glimpse.


	7. Christmas Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes an unexpected look into his future and is completely unprepared for what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to return to the present... but he isn’t the one in charge of this mission, is he ?

Thomas opened his eyes... the Jeep was sitting on a beach.... a beach he knew was located in Hawaii..... His beach.... he was home. Everything was so familiar around him. His face broke out in a wide grin when he spotted his beloved surf-ski sitting there pulled up onto the beach. Then he sighed the deepest and most exaggerated sigh he could muster... he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He needed to process everything he had seen and heard tonight, but he just didn’t have the energy. Not only had he seen different perspectives on his life and the way those he loved viewed him, but now he was rethinking his own feelings about some of those closest to him.

But as conflicting as this night had been for him, Nuzo was right... he needed to experience this look back at his life and his look at his lack of life. What a crazy night... he was so happy to be home.

“Oh thank god Nuzo, we are back home at last. But you better move this Jeep, Higgy is going to kill you if she sees it and these tire marks on the private beach ! Opps, sorry, that was really insensitive of me.... clearly she can’t kill you. But she sure would be pissed !! Ok, let’s get back inside and see if I am still sprawled out on the floor under the Christmas tree or if I have regained consciousness yet !” Thomas chuckled. 

About that time.... their attention was captured by a little boy running onto the beach coming from the direction of the estate. He looked to be about 6 years old and had cinnamon colored skin and dark hair. Thomas froze... he felt like he was looking into a mirror. 

Then the boy positioned himself into Thomas’s surf-ski and started wrestling with the heavy paddle that was clearly too heavy for him to maneuver. The boy was sitting the exact same way that Thomas always does in the surf-ski and he was perfectly mimicking Thomas’s arm motions as he tried to paddle against the sand. 

“Is that .....” Thomas started to speak when he was interrupted.

“Dad !! I’ve done my research and I’ve thought out all the possible scenarios that could impact me. And.... I’ve calculated the resistance vs. the energy needed to properly handle the paddles considering my weight and dimensions and and I am quite sure I am ready to man the surf-ski on my own. 

Another voice responded to the boy, “Not quite, buddy.... I think you need a little bit more time. But soon !”

Thomas and Nuzo turned their heads to see who was attached to the familiar voice that had spoken to the boy. Magnum almost fell over.... he was watching himself walk down the path from the estate and head towards the little boy sitting in his surf-ski. 

“Nuz.... what the hell is going on.... this is Robin’s Nest and that’s my surf-ski... and that’s clearly me.... and that little boy is.....”

“Your son.... yeah Tommy, that’s your boy.”

“I asked you to take me back to the present.... take me home .....I...”

Nuzo interrupted him, “That’s what you asked Tommy, but I didn’t say yes. But you don’t make the rules here buddy, sorry. This is our last stop of our mission.... this is a glimpse.... a glimpse into your future.”

Thomas studied himself ..... his future self.... he could definitely see he had aged just a bit, but he was happy to see that his body was still in excellent shape.... clearly he had taken good care of himself. 

But what fascinated him the most was the way future Thomas was interacting with the boy.... his boy. His son ! He was going to have a son. 

Magnum watched as future Thomas climbed into the surf-ski and sat behind the boy. He carefully placed his hands along side his son’s hands on the paddle so that he could absorb the majority of the weight. Together they would go thru the motions just like they were paddling along out in the ocean.... the boy would create the strokes and Thomas would help guide and support his movements. The paddle would catch on the sand like it would be catching the water so the resistance made it a bit more difficult for the boy. The determination and excitement on the child’s face was priceless. And the expression of joy and love on the face of Thomas’s future self was simply indescribable. 

“See.... I told you Dad, rest assured, I am prepared and ready !! 

“You are such a natural Seb, I’m so proud of you !” 

Magnum looked at Nuzo, “Seb ?” He said, “ His name is......”

Before he could finish his sentence, they heard a high-pitched voice yell out,” Sebastian !! Sebastian !! Mommy said that lunch is in 15 minutes !” 

Sebastian.... Thomas had named his son after Nuzo.... Sebastian Nuzo. 

But before that realization could sink in, the little body attached to the yelling voice came racing at full speed onto the beach and headed straight for the surf-ski. She took a flying leap up behind future Magnum and wrapped her little arms around his neck and pressed herself up against his back. She was quite the little daredevil. 

Finally Thomas was able to get a better look at her. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut.... he literally thought he was going to pass out. The little girl had crazy blond curly hair, big brown eyes and a smile that could light up an entire town without the need for electricity. He had seen this little girl before.... she was the spitting image of the the child he had seen in the photograph in Higgy’s London apartment during his peek into life without him being born. 

“Daddy,” the little girl spoke, “Can you help me practice my lock picking skills later ? I need to help Uncle Rick get into this locked box that is at La Mariana. He said it was money for Grandpa’s Baseball Camp... it was accidentally locked. Daddy, we need to get in it so we can get that money to help our kids at the Camp... right Daddy? So will you help me later please ?”

Magnum was speechless .... good lord, he thought.... she couldn’t be much more than 4 years old. But she was amazing....she was empathetic, caring and passionate. Everything he had hoped a child of his would be. 

“Nuzo.... she’s mine too... I have a little girl.”

“Oh yeah Tommy, and she’s a chip off the ole Magnum.... she’s a mini female version of you !! And your boy is very much like his mother.”

“His Mother..... Nuzo.... their Mother is ....”

Another voice calling out interrupted Magnum’s epiphany, “ Sebastian!! Isabella !! It’s almost lunchtime !! Please head back to the main house and get cleaned up !!”

Isabella, that was his Mother’s name. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst right out of his chest. 

The voice was unmistakably the voice of Juliet Higgins. Higgy ....she was the mother of his children. 

Although he was in shock... he thought back on his observations of his future children. He realized that Sebastian was similar in personality to Higgins, cautious, meticulous planner and clearly prepared with an argument to plead his case. 

And Nuzo was right, Isabella had his personality traits... generous, care free and clearly impulsive. 

“Better listen to your mom,” Future Thomas said to his children, “get going !” 

The children scampered onto the beach and started running towards the main house. Future Thomas started to carefully place the paddle back into the surf-ski and pull the vessel up closer towards the brush at the edge of the property. He seemed to be taking his time when all of the sudden they heard Higgy yell out again. 

“That means you too Magnum... stop fidgeting with the surf-ski and get your arse in gear !”

Future Thomas shook his head and giggled... “On my way babe.... on my way !”

Thomas studied his future self... “I look really content Nuz.... I look so happy”

“You are buddy.... you finally found everything you were searching for.”

Then Thomas raced over to the path leading up to the house. 

“Tommy, what are you doing ?”

“I just want to see her Nuz... I just want to see her.”

And then he saw them... future Thomas and Higgy with their backs to him .... walking up the path with their arms wrapped around each others’ waist. He could see her blond curls bouncing as she walked and could hear her chuckle when future Magnum whispered something into her ear. Up ahead he could see his children running ahead of the couple laughing and darting around the property. 

That was his life he was watching... his future... his world. Right there in front of him.

As he started to follow them up towards the house, Nuzo snapped his fingers and they were back in the Jeep. 

“Wait !! I want to see more ! Please don’t take me away... please Nuzo.”

“Sorry buddy... times up... your glimpse is over”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time.... is Thomas still lying unconscious under the Christmas Tree ?


	8. The Mission Concludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Mission together is over... Thomas has to say goodbye to Nuzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Magnum say goodbye to Nuzo ... again ? How will he find the strength.

The Jeep came to a stop. Thomas had been yelling at Nuzo to wait... he had been begging him to stay in the future so he could continue to watch his family...the life that he was destined to live.... he was craving to see more. But his pleas were in vain. The Jeep was back on the estate lawn and it was dark. 

He didn’t have to ask.... he knew they were back in the present.... his glimpses were over.....his journey had come to an end. He knew that he was probably still lying on the floor under the Christmas tree in the study. 

Magnum was so conflicted.. As disappointed as he was to leave his unexpected glimpse into his future... he felt a sense of renewed excitement about his current life. 

He had been reminded of how truly special his close-knit group of friends were and how they would do anything for one another. What a blessing they were to each other.... a family in every sense of the word. That meant taking the good with the bad.... the arguing, the frustrations, the good times and the rough patches.... being there for each other without hesitation. He felt so blessed to have them all in his life. 

And then there was his relationship with Higgy.... the one in the present. He hadn’t been wrong... they really did have a special connection. After he and Nuzo heard them discussing the plans for the baseball camp, he realized how much she must have cared to spearhead such a life changing gesture just for him. They were truly in synch.... they brought out the absolute best in one another. He could see how that bond could grow into a different kind of partnership... the kind that would last the rest of their lives.

But then there was the anticipation about his future family with Higgy. His mind kept wandering back to the vision of the two of them walking up the path to the house with their arms around each other while their children ran ahead of them. Their children.... their perfect children. He couldn’t stop focusing on the life he was desperate to have with them.

“Yo Tommy.... you OK buddy ? Your face is going to freeze like that if you keep smiling that hard. Hahahahaha !!” 

“Nuz... I don’t even think I have the words to tell you how much this night has affected me. Hopefully you know.... I don’t know how to express it.”

“Not only seeing what life would be like if I had never been born, but seeing what life with me in it was actually like thru the eyes of people I love. Just getting to watch my parents and I so happy when I was little and hearing them talk about the joy I had brought to their lives.... that was a gift like no other.”

“You were right.... this was definitely a mission. A perfect description. A mission to remind me about the value of true and deep appreciation. Thank you Nuz.... thank you for taking me on this journey.”

“Well Tommy, there ain’t nobody I would rather go on a mission with than you. You whined a little, but after some time.... you eventually understood... you finally saw why you and I had to go through this together. And look what you accomplished... look at what you have to look forward to... in the present and in your future.” 

“You said it Nuzo....... together. Me and you... together again. I know this whole experience has technically been about about me.... and as excited as I am to get back to my life, I don’t want to say goodbye to you. I don’t know how to do that again.... especially after going through this whole re-awakening together. There is nobody that could have guided me through this like you did.... I can’t imagine going on this mission with anyone other than you.”

Magnum continued, “I would have never had the perspective that I did if you hadn’t kept me focused and kept my ass in line. You did that when we were stationed together in Afghanistan and you did it again tonight. And if I’m being completely honest.... you are an inspiration to me every day. As much as I joke that it’s Higgy that keeps me on the straight and narrow.... its actually you. If I need some guidance about a dilemma... my conscience is you... I think about what you would say and I wonder if you would be proud of my decisions and actions. You’re who I want to make proud.”

“When I first saw you sitting in the study after I fell off the ladder... I told you that there were so many things I wanted to say to you and share with you... and....”

Nuzo cut him off, “ And you just did Tommy... you just did. I get it. And don’t you think I already knew all that ? I told you.... I got the best seat in the house up there,” Nuzo pointed up into the heavens as he spoke, “ I have a front row seat to all of your thoughts, actions and wants... and not just you but all of you I left behind down here. It’s the way they let me stay connected to my family.”

“Tell me I don’t have to say goodbye to you again.... tell me how I can somehow stay connected to you in any type of way.... tell me I’m not going to lose you completely again.” Magnum pleaded with him. 

“That’s an easy one buddy.... every time you hear a bell ring... that’s not Higgins turning the alarm on on you... hahahahah.... that’s me. That’s me watching over you and telling you how proud I am of how you are continuing to live your life. That’s my sign to you that I am still with you..... listening to you ... always.”

Thomas had tears in his eyes, “ OK... I’ll take it... I’ll take anything.... just so I know you are there. Thanks Nuzo.... thanks.”

“The mission is complete Tommy... it’s time you got back to living your life instead of watching from the outside.... you ready buddy ? Are you ready for the rest of your life ?”

“I am Nuz.... I’m ready.”

“OK then.... close your eyes Tommy.”

“Nuz....one more thing....”

“I know Tommy.... I know.... I love you too buddy... I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....Back to the present....back to his Ohana. Will he remember his whirlwind night with Nuzo ? Was it a dream ?


	9. Back to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wakes up from his fall off of the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my updates have been taking a little longer .... between tweaking parts of the story and work getting busier... I am not posting as fast as I would like. I promise I will be quicker ! You all have been so unbelievably generous with your comments and messages to me. I’ve even received ones nudging me to update with the next chapter .... I can’t tell you how motivating that is.... very much appreciated. Thanks again for the gracious support you all have provided !!

Magnum’s head was pounding.... he couldn’t focus... his thoughts were wandering all over the place. He felt a strange wet sensation on his face and his hand. “Oh no,” he thought, “Am I bleeding...what is that wet feeling I can’t seem to identify... why can’t I open my eyes...why can’t I understand where I am....and why am I not saying anything out loud ... can’t I speak ?”

He could hear faint voices around him but couldn’t make out who they belonged to or anything they were saying. But his thoughts were finally staying on track ... he was starting to be able to stay on one topic. He was laying down on his back... he was pretty sure of that.

“OK,” he thought... “let me try and open my eyes.” 

Slowly he managed to open his eyes... the light made his head pound a bit harder.... but he managed to keep them open. He recognized the ceiling in the main house of Robin’s Nest and could feel the familiar comfort of the couch he had rested on many times.

“What the heck is that wet feeling,” he thought. And then he realized.... there was a slimy sandpaper feeling attached to that wetness.... something was licking his face and his left hand. And then it hit him....Zeus was licking his face and Apollo was licking his hand. Or maybe it was Zeus licking his hand.... oh hell, he will never know the difference between them. 

His thoughts were starting to get clearer.... but his head was still throbbing. His movement on the couch must have caught the attention of the voices in the room because all of the sudden he could see four familiar faces hovering above him watching him intently. Then everyone started speaking to him at once.

“TM,” asked TC, “Are you back with us buddy ?” 

“You OK Thomas ?” Asked Rick.

“How do you feel Thomas ?” Asked Kumu.

But Magnum had not yet heard Higgins’s voice .... and then...

“Alright.... alright..... not everyone talk to him at once... he barely pays attention to us when he isn’t concussed... he certainly isn’t going to comprehend anything we are saying right now if we don’t slow down !” 

And there she was.... Higgy just being Higgy. It was music to his ears. He could feel the grin explode on his face. Suddenly he felt a rush of emotions come over him as he heard her voice. It was almost like he was hearing her for the very first time. He was torn between just closing his eyes and basking in her bossy yet somehow soothing voice or trying to sit up and soak in the family he was now so desperate to surround himself with. 

And then it all came flooding back to him.... his memories of the journey he had just taken with Nuzo. Was it a journey.. or a mission as Nuzo called it ? Or was it just a dream... a very enlightening dream that he recalled in such specific detail. 

Ok, It didn’t matter if it wasn’t real. It didn’t matter if it was a dream.... or a head-injury induced delusion. He was going to make the best of what he experienced... he was going to look at things from another perspective and see how he could improve his and everyone else’s lives. Now, in the present and of course, and looking ahead to his future. A future that he was now determined he could make happen. 

By this time, the licking on his face had stopped, but one of the lads, (he clearly wasn’t sure which one,) was still licking his hand. 

“Magnum,” Higgins said, “do you know where you are ?”

“I’m home... I’m back home.”

“Back home ?” Higgins tilted her face to the side as she asked.

“I mean home.... I’m in my home.”

“Well... it’s technically not your home Magnum.... but...oh never mind..... it doesn’t matter.... glad you know where you are.” Higgins continued.

He wanted to leap up from the couch and run around the room celebrating. He was home. He was surrounded by his family and he had an entirely new appreciation for his life. 

He wanted to shout at the top of his lungs how much he loved them all and how much he missed them while he was on his mission with Nuzo .... no matter if it was real or not. He wanted to tell them all about his night and what he discovered along the way. There was so much he wanted to share. But, he decided against that.... he realized they would probably commit him to a psychiatric facility for evaluation if he told them about his evening adventure. 

He decided to try and sit up. He could feel all eyes on him as he shifted on the couch and pulled himself up into a sitting position. There was still a sandpapery tongue bathing his left hand and once he was upright.... Magnum did something he never thought he would. He reached with his right hand to gently pet the Doberman’s head while he was still licking his left hand. For Thomas’s efforts, he received a sweet whimper and a quick wag of his short tail.

“Oh my goodness,” Higgins uttered in disbelief, “Has hell frozen over ?”

“Are there pigs flying around up there ?” Rick said as he looked up at the ceiling.

“I think maybe we are reaching a new understanding,” said Magnum as he continued to massage the lad’s head. 

“You gave us quite a scare Thomas,” said Kumu. “Maybe we should take you to the doctor just to make sure you are alright.”

“I must have been out cold for a while, right ? Like a couple of hours?”

“Actually TM, it’s only been a few minutes,” TC said. “But it must feel a lot longer to you. Head hurt ?”

Thomas was rubbing his head now, “Yeah... but I’ll be fine... I’ve survived worse. As a matter of fact... I’m feeling better by the minute.”

“Alright... excitement is over for the evening,” Higgins blurted out. “Rick, since I suggest we not let Thomas near a ladder for the immediate future, can you help me finish up the trimming the tree please ?”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Higgy, I’m fine .... I can finish....” He paused for a minute, “never mind, you are probably right... I’ll steer clear of ladders for a while.”

Higgins gave him a side eye and said, “Well that was easy... maybe we should take you to the doctor after all.”

“Oh, and I expect you to sleep here in the main house tonight.... if I have to continually wake you up throughout the night to ensure your probable concussion isn’t dangerous, I will not be traipsing back and forth between here and the guest house at all hours. Is that clear ?”

“Crystal,” Magnum smirked when he answered her, “Whatever you say Higgy.”

“I think I’m actually going to head upstairs now... I’m pretty wiped out.” Thomas said. Goodnight all.... I’ll see everyone in the morning.” 

“No... you’ll be seeing me sooner than that,” Higgins pointed at her watch, “first concussion check-in is in two hours.” 

He wondered how he was going to sleep knowing she was going to be in his room checking on him during the night... that was a pretty distracting thought. 

But.... he had big plans for the next day. It was Christmas Eve and he had a renewed sense of purpose.... there were things he wanted to do tomorrow and not a lot of time to get them done. 

As he settled into his bed in one of the guest rooms, he concluded that it truly must have all been a dream.... and he was at peace with that. It was certainly a motivating dream... he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to make a difference... he was going to make Nuzo proud... at least in his own mind. 

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come for him...in one way he was hoping for some rest before the wake-up calls started. But in another way... he couldn’t wait for his curly haired blonde alarm clock to awaken him in her own insensitive way. 

“Magnum..... Magnum.... come on... time to wake up.” Thomas could hear Higgins.... and she was speaking to him fairly softly. He was surprised how gentle she was being. 

She was wearing pale green silk pajamas and the light coming in from the hall bounced off her golden curls and framed her face in the most sensual way. She was simply gorgeous.... without the slightest bit of effort. 

“I’m awake Higgy”

“Oh good...How do you feel ?” 

“OK... head still hurts... but....I’m alright. I’ll go ahead and do your job for you...my name is Thomas Magnum.... I am a private investigator. And, I have the best partner I could ever dream of... her name is Juliet Higgins.”

“Hmmmmm,” Higgins crossed her arms and smirked at him. “I actually thought you sounded quite coherent.... until that last statement. I guess you still aren’t out of the woods yet. Get some more rest... I’ll see you in a bit.”

The next couple of check-ins went somewhat the same except he would change up his last sentence. And each time, it would be something complimenting Higgins. 

Juliet would just laugh, shake her head and tell him she would be back later. 

“Magnum.... wake up.... last check-in of the night.... let’s hear your little speech.”

This time, she sat down next to him on the edge of his bed..... perhaps to take a closer look at his pupils to see if they were dilated from his fall. He looked up at her.... as tired and disheveled as she looked after being awake practically the whole night, somehow she still managed to look absolutely beautiful. How did she do that ? 

“My name is Thomas Magnum.... I am a private investigator... I live here in Hawaii and I am the luckiest man in the world.”

Higgins laughed, “ Well... I think you are going to survive. Now go back to sleep and grab a few more hours before you have to actually get up.”

“Thanks Higgy.” As he was speaking.... he reached out to trace his finger along a small bag forming under her mesmerizing eye. “Now you need to get some rest ...Thanks for taking such good care of me.”

She cocked her head to the side and said, “ Can I ask you a question Magnum... why did you say you were the luckiest man in the world... were you just being sarcastic ?”

“Not at all Higgy... Let’s just say the events of last night reminded me how incredibly blessed I am. I have the most amazing friends....or should I say Ohana... even though I don’t tell them often enough. I have a whole new appreciation for life and I intend on not only making the best of it but also ensuring my friends live their very best lives as well.”

“Well, that was not the answer I was expecting.... maybe we should knock you out more often,” Higgins said with a smile. She reached out and gently ran her fingers through his hair right above his forehead. He absolutely loved the feeling of her hand in his hair and it took everything in him not to beg her to keep it there. 

“Get some rest Thomas.”

“You too Juliet” 

And with that...she stood up and walked out of his room ....leaving him there with the feeling of her fingers running through his hair lingering in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.... Christmas Eve preparations .... Magnum wants to make this the most special Christmas for him and his Ohana.


	10. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Juliet spend Christmas Eve together .... just the two of them.

Thomas woke up a little disoriented. Where was he ? Oh... he remembered... he had spent the night in one of the guest rooms in the main house. The last 24 hours had been quite overwhelming. He was still trying to decipher what was real and what had been a dream. 

He knew that he had definitely fallen off of the ladder while working on the Christmas tree ... that wasn’t a dream... he could tell by the way his head still ached when he moved too quickly. 

Then he thought back on his adventures with Nuzo.... that was a dream for sure... but what a whirlwind ! Parts of his dream were heartbreaking and haunting.... all of it was very enlightening and then there were some parts of his dream he was so desperate to make real. Mainly, the future he saw with Juliet. He saw what they could have together ... the family that they could create and nurture. Now that he could visualize it.... Magnum was determined to make it his reality. He wanted that life with Juliet.

Juliet.... that was his last memory before he fell asleep, and his most vivid one. He was remembering her running her fingers through his hair in one last comforting gesture before she left him to sleep peacefully. Magnum closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through his own hair to try and recreate the feeling that she has left him with. He longed for her touch again. 

Knowing he had to stop daydreaming....Magnum opened his eyes... it was Christmas Eve and he had things to do. His dream had awakened things in him.... things he wanted to do differently.... and now it was time to start putting those things in motion.

He pushed the covers back and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower... he was still a bit shaky from his fall but definitely felt better the more time he spent on his feet.

After showering and getting dressed.... Magnum headed out to the study to look for Higgy. 

“How are you feeling Magnum ?”

“Much better !!”

“Splendid ! Glad you are on the mend.”

“Thanks again for taking such good care of me last night Higgy... It really meant a lot to me.”

“Of course....You would have done the same for me... glad you are OK”

“Hey Higgins... would you mind if I invited some extra people to spend Christmas Day with us ?”

“Such as ?”

“Well Rick and TC are already coming over but I wanted to invite Lara and Jake... and I thought I would ask Gordon to join us too. Are you ok with that ?”

“I think that’s a lovely idea.”

“Thanks Higgy. Well I have some errands to run... can I do anything for you while I am out ?”

“Who are you and what have you done with my partner,” Higgins laughed. “Since when do you offer to help me with my tasks ?”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Magnum grinned at her. “And,” he made sure to stare directly into her beautiful eyes while reaching out and gently grazing her upper arm with his hand, “ your partner is right here... I’m not going anywhere.”

He could tell by her reaction that he had thrown her off balance a bit.... which he found quite satisfying.

“Are you sure you are alright Magnum ?” Higgy said as her voice trembled a bit.

“I’m fine Higgy... I’m actually doing great.” Magnum winked at her as turned to walk out the door. “See you later.”

********************************************************************************************* 

Magnum had a few stops he had to make so he needed to get going and head downtown. First ... he had some gifts he needed to pick up. 

Since he knew exactly what he wanted... he was able to knock out his gift shopping rather quickly. Pretty proud of himself... he headed over to La Mariana to see the boys. 

“Tommy !! How’s the head ?” Rick shouted at him as Magnum walked through the door. 

“It’s still a little sore... but I’m definitely on the mend.” Magnum reached for his wallet. “Hey TC ... can I get a beer buddy ?”

TC looked shocked and said, “Is that your wallet in your hand TM ? No request for a ‘friend of the owner’ beer ? I think that head injury isn’t healing as fast as you think it is.” 

After all three of them finished laughing, Thomas said, “ Ok, Ok... I guess I deserved that.... but on a serious note... I know you have a business to run.... I don’t mean to take advantage.... I’m just too comfortable sometimes ... since we are family.”

“I know we are always here for each other.... I have, and will always lay down my life for both of you. I would do anything for you guys. But what I need to a better job of, is showing you both that every day and not just when a crisis hits.”

“You know I don’t have much money.... but I promise I will try to make some dents in my bar tab. And... in addition to that.... once a week, I am going to come help out here... whether it’s tending bar, or sweeping floors or even kitchen duty.... I want to take some pressure off of your payroll and give you guys a hand here. I just want to contribute .... wherever you need me.”

TC and Rick looked at each other in disbelief. They were speechless. Then the silence was broken by a loud bell ringing. 

Magnum almost jumped out of his seat. “What is that ? Where’s that sound coming from ?” 

“It’s just the bell for the back door Tommy.... we have a delivery waiting outside. You ok ? You look like you’ve just seen, or heard a ghost.” Rick giggled.

“Oh yeah... Sorry,” Magnum said, “it just surprised me. Magnum took a few more sips of his beer and started to walk out of the bar. Well... I’ve got to head out... I have a few more places to go..... see you two at the house tomorrow for Christmas Day.”

“Yep ! We’ll see you then TM,” TC said, “And Thomas... thanks for the offer to help... it means a lot. And for the record... we know you are always there for us... no words needed... just like we are always there for you. But we really appreciate the gesture.”

As Magnum was driving to his next stop... he called Gordon from the car. “Hey Gordy... what are you doing on Christmas Day ?”

“Well I have my son tonight, but he is headed back to his Mom’s for Christmas Day so I don’t have any plans.... but... wait... I should have asked ‘why’ first... who knows what you want to rope me into Magnum.”

“Relax... I’m not asking for a favor. We just wanted to invite you over to the nest...you know everyone who will be there... why don’t you spend the afternoon with us?”

Before Gordon could answer, Magnum could hear another bell faintly ringing in the background. “Gordy... what is that bell ringing ?”

“I’m in the car with my son... he has a ringing bell assigned to one of his friends when they call.... I can’t believe you could hear that.... his phone volume is turned down really low. Anyway... that sounds great... I will see you all at the nest. And Magnum.... thanks for asking.” 

“See you tomorrow Gordy... tell your son hello.”

Magnum’s next stop was Lara and Jake’s house. He was greeted with hugs and smiles from both of them.

“So I haven’t seen you both in a while... how have you two been ?” Magnum asked.

“Pretty good Thomas... so nice to see you,” Lara said. “Jake... can you grab Thomas a water from the refrigerator please ?”

As Jake came back from the fridge... he grabbed a hat that was sitting on the counter and put it on his head. Thomas noticed that it was a little white sailor cap. He smiled at Jake as he took the water from him.

“Where did you get that hat buddy ?” Thomas asked. 

“Mom and I got it over the summer... do you like it ?” 

“Well of course I do Jake.... it’s a sailor’s cap.”

“You know.... I’ve been thinking... Dad always told me that he thought I was part fish cause I liked to swim all of the time. He said I should be a Navy Seal ... like you Thomas. I think that’s what I want to do”

Magnum’s heart was so full, “Jake... you can be whatever you want to be... and Rick, TC and I will always be here to help you achieve all of your goals. You and your Mom can always count on us... we will always be there for you two.”

Before he could say anything else, another bell rang out.

“What is that bell Lara ?” Magnum asked.

“Oh that’s the refrigerator alarm... Jake must have left the door ajar... it rings when we don’t close the door properly.”

“Oh.... of course ... my fridge does the same thing,” Magnum said with some hesitation in his voice.

“Anyway... the reason I stopped by is to see if you and Jake want to join us at Robin’s Nest for Christmas Day. TC and Rick will be there too... we all would really love to spend some time with you both.”

“Thomas... that sounds great ... Jake and I would love to. Can’t wait to see everyone.”

“Sounds like a plan... see you both tomorrow.” He leaned over and tweaked Jake’s sailor’s cap right before he headed back out to the Ferrari. 

Ok, he thought... time to head home.

********************************************************************************************* 

Thomas felt good about everything he had accomplished .... he was determined to start appreciating the people in his life more and his actions today had put things in motion. He knew it was a great start... but he intended on continuing this cycle. He only hoped that his loved ones would see his intentions were sincere.

When he first arrived back at the property, he headed back to the guest house... he needed to wrap the gifts that were to be placed under the tree. But first.... he had to find something special.

He went to his closet and rummaged through a few boxes. It had to be here... he was sure of it... he had always had it with him since he left the military and cleaned out his mother’s home after her death. Where was it hiding ? 

Ah ! There it was. He took it out of the box and just held it in his hand. Memories started flooding back.... back to his childhood... back to amazing times with his dad before he lost him.... and back to his dream journey with Nuzo. This one special item triggered so many extraordinary memories for him. And now was the time to pass it on and help create new ones for someone else.

Magnum cleaned off the item and gently placed it in a box so he could wrap it. As he tied the bow around the gift, he became a bit emotional.... like he was saying goodbye to it. Then he smiled... he wasn’t saying goodbye... he was sharing this special gift. They would be able to share these memories together. He reached for the gift card and carefully taped it onto the wrapped present. He simply wrote on the card, “For Jake, Love Thomas.”

It was evening now.... Thomas finished wrapping the rest of his gifts and headed over to the main house.

He found Higgins in the study hunched over her laptop.

“Magnum... did you complete all of the errands you needed to take care of ?” 

“Sure did,” he replied confidently.

Thomas walked over to the tree and placed his newly wrapped gifts under it. The lads followed him and were ferociously sniffing at the packages. 

“What on earth is in there Magnum ? The lads’ curiosity is quite entertaining.”

“They will have to wait until tomorrow to find out,” Magnum smirked at her as he answered. “Are you still working.... it’s Christmas Eve Higgy... time to put it away.”

“Actually Magnum... I was just about to.... I was going to whip up a quick dinner... would you care to join me ?”

“Yes please .... I’m actually pretty hungry.... where is Kumu ?”

“Oh, she is spending the night with her stepdaughter .... she’ll be back tomorrow to spend Christmas here with us.”

“So it’s just you and me here tonight ?”

“Yes... I guess it is. I was going to grill some scallops ... is that alright with you ?”

“Sounds delicious... can I help ?”

“Can you handle the salad ?”

“I think I can manage that. Can I grab a bottle of wine from the cellar ?”

“Hmmm.... better leave that to me.... I don’t want you to choose one that’s too expensive or risk you dropping it on the way back up the stairs,” Higgins told him sarcastically.

A little while later, the two of them were sitting at the table sharing a meal... something they had done many times before. But tonight felt different to Thomas....they were laughing more than usual.... laughing about all kinds of things. Things like some of their past cases and the colorful cast of clients that went along with those cases. They were laughing about all of the times the lads were stalking Thomas, they were laughing about how their competitiveness always seemed to land them in trouble...they were laughing about how they could literally read each others’ minds. 

And then the laughter stopped.... it had turned into something different... the smiles remained but their tones changed.... their eyes locked as they talked about the way they could get out of dangerous situations together without even uttering a word to each other. No two people could communicate in silence like they could.

Higgins broke the hypnotic spell when she suddenly stood up from the table and started carrying the dishes to the kitchen. Thomas grabbed the rest and followed her. Juliet filled the sink with hot water and suds and added their dishes to soak. She clearly had no plans to to load the dishwasher tonight. As she reached into an open drawer to retrieve a kitchen towel, Thomas placed his hand over hers and gently intercepted the towel. She turned her head and met his eyes with a soft smile. 

Juliet washed and Thomas dried. Their teamwork was flawless as usual. They didn’t speak while they worked....it felt easy, natural and so intimate. The way their hands would barely touch while they worked was distracting yet so comfortable. It was exactly like the way his parents used to wash dishes together.... it was exactly like how he saw them in his dream during his mission with Nuzo. 

He always wondered how it would feel to have that kind of connection with someone.... like his parents had...and now he knew. How could washing dishes feel so personal ? But it did. He wanted to find more dishes to wash so they wouldn’t be pulled apart. But... they were finished. And then slowly they disconnected from one another. He felt the loss of her touch immediately and just as he was searching for a reason to prolong their evening together Higgins beat him to the punch.

“Um Magnum, would you like to stay for a bit and maybe watch a movie on the telly ?”

“That sounds nice Higgy... I’ll even let you pick the movie. And um, since its just the two of us here, I actually have a small Christmas gift for you .... I’d rather you open it tonight instead of tomorrow when everyone else is here.”

“Oh, I actually have a small gift for you as well Thomas.....so I agree... I think we should exchange tonight.... before the whole crew is here tomorrow.”

They both collected their glasses of wine, walked to the tree, grabbed their respective gifts for one another and headed over to the couch. 

Magnum handed the small wrapped gift to Higgins, “Hope you like it.” 

After she unwrapped the package, she found a small blue velvet box inside. As she opened it, her breath hitched and her expression softened as she reached for its contents. It was a small, tasteful gold locket on a chain with her monogram engraved on the front. 

“Magnum.... it’s absolutely beautiful.” She carefully opened the locket to find that there was space for two tiny pictures... one on either side. 

“It’s simply stunning... I’m just not sure what I will put in there.”

“Well, you could put pictures of Zeus and Apollo in there for now,” Magnum giggled. “But, maybe one day, you could put pictures of your children inside.” Magnum searched her eyes closely to study her response.

“Children ? Hmmm.... I haven’t even thought about having a family since Richard and I were together.”

“Well you should think about it....you’d make an amazing mother Juliet.”

“What about you Thomas, do want children ?”

“Oh yes... I want a boy and a girl.... I even know what I want to name them.”

“Let me guess... Sebastian if it’s a boy, and Isabella, after your mother of course, if it’s a girl. Am I right ?” Higgy grinned at him.

“Of course you are,” Magnum was smiling while shaking his head, “why am I not surprised ? You know me so well.... like no one else.”

“Well, they were two of the most important people in your life.... It makes sense that you would want to honor them by naming your children after them. I think it will be a beautiful gesture.”

She took the locket out of the box and fumbled with the clasp.  
“Here... let me do that for you.” 

Higgins turned her body slightly so Magnum could more easily fasten the necklace. As he removed his hands from the clasp, he gently grazed the base of her neck and moved his hands across her shoulders. He smiled as he felt her body subtly respond to his touch. 

Juliet looked down and admired the way the necklace looked as it lay against her collarbone, “Thank you again Thomas... I just love it.” Then she handed him his gift, “your turn.”

Thomas opened his gift to find a small, beautifully hand carved wooden box. The craftsmanship was meticulous... it had a small gold plate with his name engraved attached to the outside of the box. When he opened it, it was lined in felt and he could see there were designated areas to store things. 

“It’s to house some of the items your father left to you. See... here is the place to keep your watch, here is where you display his dog tags, and here is another spot for additional memorabilia. The box was hand made by a Vietnam Veteran .... he carved all of this detail by hand. There is a place here in Oahu that helps veterans get and stay on their feet and that’s where I found the gentleman that made this for you.”

Magnum just kept staring at it... Higgins was having trouble reading his expression.

“You’re awfully quiet Magnum.... If you don’t want to use it to store your Dad’s things... I certainly understand.... please don’t feel obligated to....

He cut her off before she could finish her thought.

“Juliet.... It’s amazing... it’s perfect.... I couldn’t imagine anything more special to hold my Father’s items. I can’t wait to put it on my dresser and fill it with his memories.... I will treasure it forever..... I already do.”

After sharing their heartfelt gifts for one another, there was a lot of emotion floating in the air. Higgins took a sip of her wine and then reached for the TV remote to break the ice.

“Ok... let’s watch a Christmas classic Thomas... how about ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’?

“Whatever you say Higgy, I’m not sure I remember much about it... I haven’t seen it since I was little.”

They settled close to each other on the couch and proceeded to get comfortable. Higgins started the film but the wine was starting to hit her. She was dozing after the first 30 minutes.  
But Thomas was completely engrossed in the movie.... he could not believe what he was watching. 

He smiled to himself....maybe, he thought, this movie had been in the back of his brain from when he was little. Maybe, this is what inspired his dream with Nuzo. When he yelled to his friends from the top of the Christmas tree that he wished he had never been born, maybe memories from this movie were what triggered his dream. 

Hmmm.... it didn’t matter... watching the character of George Bailey realize the importance of appreciating his family and friends the same way Magnum did was actually rather validating for him. However he reached that epiphany didn’t matter.... it mattered that he had chosen to take a stronger path. 

Higgins had fallen asleep on his shoulder... he would have been content to stay that way all night with her. But he knew she would probably wake up stiff so he decided to get her to her own bed. As he gently lifted her up, her arm wrapped around his neck and she let out a heavy sigh as she relaxed into his arms. It felt so natural to carry her... like he had done it a hundred times before. 

Once in her room... her shoes were already off so he simply pulled back her covers and carefully laid her down on her bed. She looked so peaceful there... it took everything in him not to crawl next to her and hold her for the rest of the night. But....he snapped himself back into reality and pulled the covers back over her so she was warm and comfortable. 

He kissed the tip of his finger and touched it ever so lightly to her lips. His eye caught the gleam of the locket around her neck. It looked like it was made for her. 

“Goodnight Juliet.... we’re going to have a wonderful life together... you just don’t know it yet. I can’t wait to show you how special it’s going to be. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter....  
> Christmas Day with the gang at Robin’s Nest... was it all a dream ?


	11. Christmas Day at the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum celebrates Christmas Day with his friends at Robin’s Nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this has taken so long. Thanks to all for your patience. Many thanks to all of you for your gracious and generous comments and messages. I truly appreciate that you all have stuck thru my little story. Almost over !

Magnum started to wake up... where was he now ? He had woken up in a few different places in the last 48 hours. First... he woke up on the couch in the main house after his dream mission with Nuzo. Then he woke up the next morning in one of the guest rooms so that Higgy could ensure his head injury was not severe. 

Now, once again he had not slept in his own bed. He opened his eyes and immediately recognized his surroundings. Ok... he was back on the couch in the main house. And then a big smile came across his face as he thought back on the amazing Christmas Eve he had spent with Juliet. Their comfortable dinner, their intimate dishwashing experience, their unexpected gift exchange and then the extension of their evening as they huddled together to watch a Christmas classic. 

He played back in his mind the memory of carrying Juliet to her bed and slowly pulling the covers up over her. He kept imagining that he would do that again one day... only this time he would be able to crawl in next to her and hold her close in his arms until they both drifted off to sleep. He closed his eyes just for a minute to visualize the scene he was creating in his head. 

But then he felt his hand being nudged by a cold nose. He opened his eyes and found one of the lads nuzzling his hand that was hanging off of the couch. He responded to the lad with a gentle caress of his head. Quite a new dynamic he was forming with the boys these days. Well back to reality he laughed to himself. 

And then he noticed her standing over him. She looked rested and refreshed. She was wearing workout clothes and her hair was pulled into a messy bun. She looked casually gorgeous as always. And then he spotted it.... she was still wearing the locket he had given her. His heart was beating fast from the excitement.... he hoped she’d never take it off. 

“Magnum, why did you sleep out here in the common area ? If you were going to stay here last night, why didn’t you go up to one of the guest rooms ?”

“I had forgotten how nice it was to fall asleep in front of Christmas tree lights Higgy... I kinda got lost in the charm of it.... and then I was just too comfy to move. That wine really knocked me out.”

“Well speaking of that,” She couldn’t bring herself to look at him as she spoke. “I obviously drank a bit more wine than I anticipated last night. I apologize for falling asleep on you... um... I mean... not on you... next to you. I really appreciate you taking me to bed....um... I mean taking me to my bedroom.”

Magnum grinned as she uncharacteristically tripped over her words... he thoroughly enjoyed seeing her a bit rattled as opposed to her usual cool, collected self. It made him wonder if she was finally feeling the same sparks that he was. 

“My pleasure Juliet... sometimes my White Knight tendencies kick in and I just can’t help myself.” 

“Right... well I can see how those valiant efforts could be quite charming,” she stared into his eyes for a moment and then quickly diverted away and added, “ I mean... there certainly are some women out there who would surely appreciate those chivalrous actions.”

Magnum casually smiled as their eyes finally locked momentarily.

“Good Morning Juliet.”

“Good Morning Thomas.”

Magnum was the first to break their smoldering eye contact.

“Well, I’m going to go for a quick run before everyone gets here... you want to join me Higgy ?”

“Actually, I’m going to get in an abbreviated yoga session. How about we meet back here to start working on the food after we’ve taken a shower.... I mean... after we’ve both showered.... um....separately.”

Magnum was truly enjoying himself.... and he was right... she was definitely feeling the sparks. He couldn’t help but feel encouraged that things were headed in the right direction. 

“Sounds good Higgy... I’ll see you back here in an hour and a half,” and then he turned away from her before finishing his thought, “and then we can take a shower before we start preparing the food.”

He turned to look over his shoulder and throw her a sheepish grin before he walked out of the room and headed to the guest house to change for his run. He didn’t have to keep looking at her to see her reaction.... he knew she was standing there with her arms crossed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

************************************************************************************************

A few hours later... the sounds of clanking dishes and silverware, the sounds of people sharing stories, and the sounds of laughter.... lots of laughter.... filled the walls of Robin’s Nest. They were enjoying a feast consisting of elements from all types of traditional Christmas celebrations. There were Hawaiian favorites such as poi, kabobs with pineapple salsa, and poke. There was turkey and stuffing, glazed ham... there was salmon and a variety of other fresh seafood to choose from.... and, there was even some English figgy pudding for Higgins to enjoy. Everyone had brought a dish to contribute to their shared holiday meal.

Thomas looked around the table and smiled as he silently observed the people that were most important to him in the world interacting with one another. How did he get so lucky ? And how could he ever have doubted how much they all meant to one another ? After his dream mission with Nuzo....he had a made a commitment to himself that he was going to not only appreciate his life more... but he was going to make sure those he cared about knew how special they were to him. He wanted to ensure they knew he appreciated them.

Magnum tapped on his glass with is fork to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey everyone.... I just want to take a minute and thank you all for joining us today. Christmas is about family and friends.... and all of you here are both of those to me.... my friends here today are also my family. And I think that everyone probably feels the same way as I do about those of us sitting here at this table. In the past, I have taken that for granted.... but never again.”

He looked over at Katsumoto.

“Gordy....if you had asked me 3 years ago if we would ever be sharing Christmas dinner together... I would have laughed at you. But look at us now. I think we have built a certain mutual respect for each other... you could even call us friends a lot of the time.” The whole table giggled a bit at Magnum’s description of his and Gordon’s relationship. “But one thing is for sure.... even when you are mad or lecturing....you have always been there for me...for all of us.... you have never let us down. And we all appreciate it.... I hope you know that... we all have your back as well... and we always will. Thanks for being here today.”

Then he shifted his eyes over to Kumu. The maternal figure in his life.

“Kumu....Thank you for everything you share with me.... life experience, guidance, support, laughter and friendship. You tell me all the things I need to hear.... whether I like it or not. I’ve never had anyone in my life that has provided the kind of wisdom that you have Kumu. What a joy you are to be around....you are a joy to anyone that is lucky enough to cross paths with you. I know I can speak for everyone here and say that we are all blessed to have you in our lives.” 

Then there was Lara and Jake. Next to TC and Rick, they were his strongest link to Nuzo. 

“Lara.... Jake.....you are part of our family. You were before we lost Nuzo.... and you are now even more than ever. Our lives have been a bit busy these days... we haven’t seen as much of you both as we would have liked. But that gets remedied today. You both are going to see more of us .... and you might actually get kinda sick of us,” the table broke out in laughter. “but we all want that. Jake.... I know you are getting ready for spring baseball tryouts.... Rick, TC and I will all be there to help you practice. We can’t wait to watch you play in your games once the season gets going. We are all here for you... for both of you.”

Next he looked over at the boys. 

“Rick, TC.... we are brothers in every sense of the word. What we went through in Afghanistan was a life altering experience.... but it was only the beginning of our forever bond. I don’t have the words to actually describe how important you both are to me. Even though I didn’t meet you both until my older years.... I can barely remember my adult life before you two were in it. Thank you for being who you are... I am so proud to call you my brothers......thank you for being a huge part of my life.”

There was only one person left at the table. He slowly turned to look at her.

“Higgy.... I know you aren’t one for flowery tributes and grandiose speeches. So I will try to be quick and to the point. I know I annoy you, irritate you most of the time, and try your patience on a regular basis. And those are just some of my talents where you are concerned.” Everyone at the table burst out laughing and were shaking their heads in agreement. “But you fully accept me for who I am. The good, and all of the other parts that make you crazy. Thank you for listening to me.... especially when I’m not talking. Thank you for worrying about me.... even though you think I don’t know you do. Thank you for always having my back....even when you are risking your own safety. Thank you for being the yin to my yang. Thank you for agreeing to be my partner. It’s been one of the best things to ever happen to me. You truly do complete me.... and in so many ways besides professionally.”

The air in the room was getting a little thick. Thomas and Juliet’s eyes were locked on one another. The table was quiet... all eyes were going back and forth between Higgins and Magnum. They were watching to see who was going to break eye contact first. It looked like a tennis match without any action to watch. 

Magnum actually broke the spell by addressing the whole group. 

“You know.... I said earlier that sometimes I take you all for granted. I think we all take each other for granted every now and then. But I think it’s because we all are so comfortable .....we all trust each other so much that we know deep down nothing could get in the way of our friendships with one other. Not many people have the kind of bond that we share....and I feel so amazingly lucky that I have all of you.”

“But recently, I let my insecurities get the best of me... I was feeling like you all were constantly annoyed with me... I thought you all didn’t want to be around me. I didn’t trust.... I didn’t think realistically that sometimes things aren’t always smooth sailing and you just need to let people have some space without assuming there is a major problem. My emotions went a little wild, and I reacted badly. I snapped and told you all that I wished I had never been born.”

“We all know what happened next.... I fell off of the ladder and luckily I wasn’t really hurt. Well, except my pride...maybe that was hurt a bit.” The whole table giggled while Magnum smiled along with them. 

“I just want to apologize to you all for what I said.... it was incredibly immature.... no matter how insecure I was feeling I know how much you all care about me and I should never have been so careless about saying something as strong as that. Being able to experience life.... especially this life that I have been given, is a gift.... and I regret ever questioning something that many people would give anything..... to have what I have.”

Rick piped in, “Thomas.... what happened to you while you were unconscious... this doesn’t really sound like you.” The table laughed a little but all looked curiously at Magnum for a reaction.

“Well.... it’s not something I can really explain.... lets just say a dream helped put things into perspective.....my life into perspective. I will never ever take my life or any of you for granted again. I know we will still have our moments of tension and irritation... but I will remember that trust that I mentioned earlier.... I will trust in my relationships and not react like I did the other night. I’m not saying I won’t still get my feelings hurt once in a while...but that’s part of life... that’s part of relationships. And as I said before... I will never take for granted this precious life that I have been given.... and I encourage all of you to do the same. I truly have a wonderful life and I am so happy sharing it with you all.”

As Thomas paused and looked around the table to read the faces of his slightly confused friends, their attention was quickly diverted by the sound of a loud bell ringing. 

Jake asked, “What’s that Miss Juliet ?”

Higgins responded, “That’s just the alert sound from the new entry door I had installed for the lads. When Zeus and Apollo come in to the house through the new door, that bell rings to let us know. It is a bit loud though.... I think we might need to tweak it a bit.”

“Speaking of those hellhounds.... oops, I mean my friends.... I have a little gift for them. Why don’t we all head back over to where the tree is so I can give them their gift,” Magnum said.

“You got them a gift Magnum? Maybe I should have the poison control center’s phone number accessible just in case ?” Higgins said sarcastically.

Everyone grabbed their drinks and headed back over to sit near the tree. Zeus and Apollo were already under the tree with their noses right up against a certain package sniffing quite loudly.

Thomas handed a package to Juliet, “Here Higgy, why don’t you do the honors.”

Higgy read the gift tag aloud, “To: Zeus and Apollo.... Hope these give you something much more appetizing to chew on than me. From: Magnum.” 

Higgins opened the package and found a box filled with a variety of organic dog treats.

“Magnum.... these are lovely !” Higgins exclaimed rather surprised. “These are all excellent flavor choices and I am quite pleased with the brands that you chose. I hate to say it... but I am rather impressed. And obviously, the lads are happy... no wonder they have been stalking that package since you placed it under the tree.”

“Well, I thought it was about time we started working on our relationship... I just took the first step.... the path right to their stomachs.” Magnum laughed as the rest of the room joined in the humor of his statement.

“Look.... I think there is another package under the tree.... hey Jake,” Magnum pointed to a specific wrapped gift, “why don’t you grab that and see who it’s for ?”

Jake stood up and walked over to the tree. His face lit up when he saw the name on the package. “It says Jake !! It’s for me.”

“That’s right buddy.... go ahead and open it.”

Jake quickly tore off the wrapping and eagerly opened the box. Inside was a small toy ship... a naval ship. It was the one that Thomas had been given by his parents when he was a boy. During his dream mission with Nuzo, when he was watching that Christmas scene with his parents, it had triggered Thomas’s memory and he realized that he still had that toy ship. That was what he had been searching for in the boxes in the guest house closet. He was so happy that he had found it. As much as it was going to be difficult to part with it..... he knew it would be going to someone who could love and cherish it as much as he did. 

“It’s a ship Thomas.... just like the ones that you were on in the Navy... right Thomas ? How cool !! I love it ! Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome buddy.....you know.... that ship was actually mine when I was a little boy. I was just about your age when my parents gave that to me. I gotta tell you.... I wasn’t sure I was ready to give it up. But then I realized that there is no one else in this whole world that I would rather have it than you. I hope you have as much fun with it as I did. This ship will keep you and I connected forever... just like Rick, TC and I will always be connected to your Dad.”

Suddenly, they could all hear a bell ringing....the bell that alerted them to the new pet door being used. The lads must have used it to go back outdoors. 

“Well, we really must adjust that bell,” Higgins said with a bit of an annoying tone in her voice.

“Well, I’m going to go back and start clearing the table,” Magnum started to stand up.

“Hang on a minute.... I think there’s one more gift under there. Thomas will you see who it’s for ?” Kumu pointed under the tree.

“Sure Kumu,” Thomas reached for the gift and was surprised to see his name on it. Thomas read it aloud, “For: Thomas... Much Love: Your Ohana. 

“For me ?”

“Yes Thomas,” Kumu said, “This one is for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left... final and epilogue. Next time... the Ohana has a special Christmas gift for Thomas.


	12. Revisiting The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas receives a special gift from his Ohana. And Thomas tries to make a dream come alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Thomas translate dreams into reality ? Will Juliet and Thomas move in a new direction ?

Thomas hesitated after he read aloud the card. The gift was for him.... and it was from his “Ohana.” He looked up to see all eyes were on him. He looked back down at the package.... it was a box about 12 inches square. He started fumbling with the wrapping paper....his nerves were suddenly a bit on edge. He felt a strange sense of excitement and apprehension come over him. Finally he managed to push the wrapping away and he slowly opened the box.

Inside he found some legal documents, a t-shirt with something printed on it, a baseball cap that had “coach” printed on it, and a baseball. He looked closely at the t-shirt.... the printing on the back of the shirt said, ‘Thomas Sullivan Magnum III Baseball Camp’. On the front of the shirt, printed on the chest pocket it said, ‘ TSM III Camp’ with a picture of a ball and bat under the writing.

His hands were shaking. He knew what it was going to say..... but he still quickly scanned the front of the legal document that outlined the details of the baseball camp that had been named after his father. And then he reached for the baseball .... he gripped it tightly and tried to reign in his emotions. 

Magnum knew that they were all waiting patiently for his reaction.... but he was focused on something completely different.

The dream ..... the mission he went on with Nuzo.... it wasn’t a dream !! It was real... it really happened.... he didn’t dream it. He and Nuzo had watched as his friends all assembled in the study and discussed the details surrounding this amazing baseball camp that they all created in his father’s name. 

He started thinking back to what Nuzo had told him.... about how Magnum would know when Nuzo was there. Nuzo said that every time Thomas heard a bell ring... it would be a sign that he was watching and listening. 

Thomas started rewinding scenarios in his head.... first when he was at La Mariana with Rick and TC and he told them he wanted to start helping out one day a week at the bar.... he heard a loud bell ring. Rick said it was a delivery at the back door.... but... it was Nuzo... it was Nuzo letting him know he was listening.

Then when he called Gordy and invited him to join them for Christmas Day....he heard Gordy’s son’s cell phone ring.... but again.... it was Nuzo letting him know he was proud of him for including Gordon to share their holiday.

When he was at Lara’s house .... he invited them over for Christmas Day and then reassured Jake that he and the boys would be there for him to help prepare for his baseball season. He heard another loud bell.... Lara said it was the refrigerator door alarm.... but it was another sign from Nuzo. He was showing his approval and appreciation for Thomas keeping an eye on his family.

And then earlier today.... first when they were eating. He went around the table and shared with all of his friends how much each one of them had impacted his life and how he would never take anything for granted again.....and then when Jake opened his gift with the naval ship in it ....both times he heard a distinct bell ring. Higgy explained that it was the bell for the newly installed dog door. Thomas was sure, more than ever now, that those instances, and all of the other ones when he heard a bell ringing were signs from Nuzo.

Thomas had begged him for a way to stay connected. Sure he could rationally explain each instance away .... but ..... every time he heard a bell ringing, it was after Thomas had expressed care, or empathy, or showed a real sense of appreciation. All of those behaviors would have been ones that Nuzo would have been so proud of.....Magnum was positive they were signs reinforcing Nuzo’s silent approval.

As he thought more about it.... when they visited the past....his childhood home together..... he truly remembered experiencing much of that time.... he remembered the gift of the toy ship. That gave him the idea to find it and pass that gift on to Jake. The only thing he had no memory of was the conversation between his parents that took place when Thomas wasn’t in the room. But he was able to view that when he and Nuzo were there. The point was.... that scene actually happened. He was just able to see aspects of it from a different perspective.

Obviously the same circumstances were true for the present.... during their mission, he and Nuzo watched the interactions between all of their friends as they discussed the details of the camp. And right now..... in the present ..... opening this amazing gift from all of them was just validating that it wasn’t a dream. Everything they witnessed was coming to fruition right now. 

Magnum started putting everything back into perspective.... their mission was real. He watched a glimpse into his past with his parents.... that clearly was accurate. He watched a glimpse of the present when his friends met about his gift.... that too had now been proven as accurate. And he watched a glimpse into his future..... OMG ! His future ! His future life with Juliet and his children ! It was real ! It wasn’t a dream.... that was truly his future world ! 

As fast as his heart was beating.... he couldn’t believe how relaxed he actually felt. The realization that he was going to have the life he wanted.... needed .... so desperately. He took a deep breath and finally looked up from the opened box to meet the eyes of all his loved ones around him. 

“Thomas.... are you OK ?” Kumu asked him. 

“Yes Kumu.... I am... but I am a bit overwhelmed .....could you explain this to me in a little more detail ?” 

Kumu proceeded to explain all of the details surrounding the baseball camp.....who the participants would be, the staff, the guest coaches, the funding, etc. Thomas was only half-listening since he already knew many of these details already.... he was still stuck on the fact that none of this had been a dream.

“That T-shirt is only a mock-up of the logo. We have ordered merchandise that will have some printed and some embroidered logos on them. We have a variety of different items on order. We just wanted you to see what everything will look like after it all arrives.” 

Once Kumu had finished sharing all of the legal and logistical aspects.... Magnum started asking questions.

“So how is it that you all thought of this extraordinary idea to create this camp ?”

TC started to answer, “ Well Hig...”

Higgins quickly interrupted him and tried to answer instead. 

“Actually Magnum, everyone here knows your true passions.... we all just started talking about the fact that even though you can be the most annoying, immature man-child, your desire to help people is clearly your most endearing quality,” Everyone giggled and nodded their heads in the background.

“So we all brainstormed and felt this was a great way to honor some of the things that are most important to you. As Kumu said to us, this combines your three great loves.... your love for baseball, your love for giving back and your love for family.... most notably, your father. We all realized that by creating this camp, we could honor your passions, and provide deserving children with a unique experience that they will never forget. So that’s how we came up with the concept. Everyone here played a part in bringing this camp to life.”

Higgins addressed their friends, “ And I couldn’t be more proud to have worked with everyone here to make this gift a reality for you Magnum.” Her gaze around the room ended as she locked eyes with Thomas. Both of them sharing the subtlest of smiles with each other.

TC interrupted their quiet moment, “TM... we know you were upset because you were feeling like we didn’t want you around... and.... well.... it was true !” Laughter filled the room again. “Man... we needed to nail down all of the details.... and you couldn’t be around us when we were trying to pull everything together or it would have blown the surprise. And if you weren’t with us, you were with Higgy or Kumu.... and they needed you out of the way as much as we did !” Thomas was shaking his head and smiling while the rest of the group was giggling. 

Then Rick continued, “Thomas, we are honestly sorry that we had to hurt your feelings so we could get you to leave us alone... we hoped you would understand after we had a chance to explain everything. But then we saw how seriously upset you were when you yelled at all of us right before you fell off of the ladder..... we all felt terrible... we just didn’t realize that it had bothered you that much. We’re just glad you are ok and we hope you get it now.”

Magnum looked at the faces of his friends... his family. 

“I have never been so humbled and appreciative as I am in this moment....I don’t even know how to express it. All I can say is that I will make you all proud.... not only in how I contribute to this baseball camp but in every other aspect of this wonderful life I have been given. Thank you all for this life altering gift.... I promise to make the very best of it every day.”

Then he turned and looked at Jake, “ Hey buddy, do you think you could give us a hand at the camp ? We could really use you on our staff. How about it ?”

Jake practically jumped out of his seat. His expression was the definition of the saying ‘like a kid at Christmas’. He was thrilled... as much as he loved the toy ship Magnum had given him, the thought of working with his father’s best friends side by side was a dream come true. And the look of appreciation in Lara’s eyes was even more rewarding. 

Just then the sound of a bell rang out.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard the ring. Higgins said, “Well, we definitely need to adjust the volume of that dog door... it seems like it’s getting louder.”

But Thomas knew better... it was Nuzo again... he wanted his presence to be heard loud and clear by Magnum. And this time, there was no doubt in Thomas’s mind exactly what that ringing bell meant. He looked up to the sky and smiled.... he loved that Nuzo was watching. He loved that Nuzo saw another example of Magnum looking after his family. Next to the staggering gift he had received from his Ohana.... this was the next best gift he could ever be blessed with.... the gift of staying connected to Nuzo. 

Well.... there was one more priceless gift that he would give anything for.....he smiled as he shifted his eyes to look at Higgins. But things were on the right track....he just needed to be patient.

**********************************************************************************************

The rest of the afternoon flew by. There was more laughter, and of course, more stories from everyone about how Magnum was sulking when they were trying to get rid of him during the camp planning process. 

It was a glorious Christmas day at the Nest spent with family and friends. By the late evening, little by little, everyone was leaving to go back to their own homes. Kumu decided to go back to her stepdaughters to stay the night again.... she was really enjoying getting to know her and loved every minute she could spend with her. 

Once again, Thomas and Juliet were alone for the night. The kitchen clean-up was completed before everyone left.... but some of the wrapping paper, and boxes etc were still left around the Christmas tree so Higgins headed back to start cleaning it up. Thomas was sitting on the couch gripping his baseball while his camp box sat next to him. 

Although he appeared deep in thought when she walked into the room.... she still decided to join him on the couch. He perked right up when he realized she was near and quickly made room for her next to him. He was actually a bit surprised that she sat so close to him. 

“Any interest in a movie Magnum ?”

“Sounds great Higgy.... but can we just sit here and enjoy the lights of the tree for a little while ? Pretty soon, it will be time to take it down, I really want to savor the time while we still have it up.”

“That sounds lovely Magnum... why don’t I grab us a bottle of wine.”

Thomas grabbed a couple of glasses and met Higgins back at the couch.

“By the way Magnum, I won’t let the wine get the best of me like it did last night,” Higgins grinned as she opened the bottle. “I promise I won’t impose on you to help me to my bedroom again.”

“It was my pleasure Higgy.... and you could never, ever be an imposition.”

Magnum smiled sheepishly back at her and reached for his glass. Then they both relaxed comfortably onto the couch. 

“Hey Higgy.... I just want to tell you again how incredible that gift was that you engineered. I said it before... but I am going to make you so proud.”

Higgins tried to avoid looking at him.

“Thomas....we told you.... it was a group effort... it was....”

Magnum reached out and gently put his finger under her chin to direct her face towards him and made sure she didn’t finish her thought. He stared right into her big beautiful brown eyes before he spoke.

“Juliet .... please.... you can deny it all you want... but I know it was you that came up with the concept and organized all of the tasks. I know everyone did their part.... but you are the one that put everything in motion.”

Higgins hesitated before she answered him....she was a bit mesmerized by his smoldering eyes.

“Why would think that Thomas ?”

He was still holding his finger gently below her chin keeping their eyes focused on one another.

“Because I know you Juliet... I know you better than anyone... and we both know how well you know me.... the way you know my heart. Only you could have the insight to think of all of the components of that camp. And, of course you knew that naming it after my father would be the most precious gift anyone could give me. You have no idea what that means to me.”

He removed his finger from her chin but their intense eye contact remained unchanged.

“Well, I’m just happy you were pleased.... Thomas, you are one of the most giving people I have ever met. As much and as often as I refer to you as a man-child.... the one thing you are not.... is selfish. You put others ahead of yourself so many times.....and those instances have never gone unnoticed in my eyes. So this camp was the perfect way to allow you to keep giving back unselfishly whilst all in the name of someone you loved and admired so deeply.... your father.”

They finally broke eye contact and settled back against the back of the couch. 

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes while they sipped their wine and stared at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.

“Juliet... have you ever had a vivid dream .... a dream that seemed so real that you were sure it was some sort of a sign ?”

“I’m not sure Magnum.... not that I can recall. Why....did that happen to you ? Did you have a dream while you were unconscious after your fall ? You told me that once you awakened, you felt like you had a new perspective on life... is that what you are referring to ?” 

“Sort of.... it’s really hard to explain. All I can say is that I was strongly reminded that life is too short... you can’t sit around and wait for things to happen....you have to act .... or an opportunity will pass you by. I’m not willing to let my life just ‘happen’ anymore.....I am going live it to the fullest.” 

“So one ‘dream’ has changed your life direction and perspective ?”

“No... it’s made me look deeper into past actions and revisit old conversations.... made me think more intently about what I really want in life, and it made me face feelings that I buried.... feelings I refused to admit....to explore.”

Higgins looked confused when Magnum referenced feelings. “Are you talking about Hannah ?”

“No... I was actually talking about Abby.”

“Oh,” Higgins replied in a very quiet voice and without looking at him. Magnum studied her response. 

“I never told you what Abby said to me the night she ended things at the bar. When I told her that we could work it out even if we needed to commute back and forth from the mainland.... she still told me no. She told me that we weren’t right for each other. She said that there was someone out there that was better suited for me....someone that knows me like no one else ever would. She said that maybe I wouldn’t understand it then.... but I would one day.”

Higgins had turned to face him again.

“Abby was right.” Magnum said.

“She... she was ?” Higgins’ voice sounded a bit shaky but this time she was looking directly into his eyes.

“I’ve finally realized who Abby was talking about .... and I’m ready to acknowledge those feelings that I had buried so deep inside.” 

“She was talking about you Juliet.... she saw the unbelievable connection that you and I share.... the once in a lifetime type of connection that people would kill for, but so few actually ever find. I know its there.... you know its there. We’ve just been dancing around it for years.... too afraid to explore it for fear of losing our partnership.... our friendship. Well not anymore.... I’m willing to take the risk.”

“I’ve seen what our life could be like together Juliet,” Higgins tilted her head and squinted her eyes when Magnum said that.

He quickly corrected his words. “I... I.... mean, I can imagine what our life could be like together.... and if you just let yourself.... you could too Juliet. Our life could.... will.... be amazing. You just have to open your eyes and your heart like I did and admit that we were meant to be together.”

Magnum could feel her apprehension.... but not in a negative way. He knew she was overwhelmed and taken off guard.... exactly like he had felt. He just needed to make her feel secure and safe.... he needed to help her get past her fear and be willing to acknowledge that she felt the same way as he did. He knew she did.... he could feel it.

He decided to take a risk....he had to give her just a tiny push in the right direction. He leaned in... gently put his hand behind her head and spread his fingers out through her soft curls, and slowly pulled her head towards him. He hesitated just for a minute to give her time to process the next step. She was still staring into his eyes when he saw her close them in anticipation. It was then that he closed the distance between them to initiate a long overdue kiss. It was soft, yet with so much unspoken emotion.

He waited to see if she would respond .... and once she did..... once he felt her relax into the kiss.... he pulled her a little closer to make it even more intimate. God.... it felt like they were two magnets that had finally made their way to one another.... never to break their bond. But slowly they broke apart and immediately locked eyes. The kiss lingered on for only about a minute.... but it felt like they had been kissing for hours. He wanted to pull her back in and kiss her more passionately.... but he wanted to see how she would react after their first embrace. 

Thomas kept his hand tangled in her curls gently massaging her head and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke.

“Juliet... are you ready.... will you take a risk and go on this exciting journey with me ? I promise you .... we will have a Wonderful life together. What do you say ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.... you all have been amazing ! Very patient and very supportive. I hope I don’t disappoint you with the ending.


End file.
